Love Bites
by Young Chica
Summary: Hermione has been biten by a werewolf and learns that Voldemort wants her to join the Deatheaters. Staying at a cabin with Remus, some things stir, including anger, betrayal, and love. Lots o' smut at the beginning and some at the end. RLHG NC17
1. Anger Issues

Love Bites

**Love Bites**

Hermione rolled her eyes as she slammed the door behind her, the loud tone of her mother's voice muffled by the door. She flicked her wand and soon she was walking down the street in her jacket. It was cold and she shivered to an unknown beat, her breath coming out in a fog. She laughed at it momentarily, before realizing how childish of her it was to laugh at a thing like that. Anger was suddenly a thing of the past.

The frost beneath her shoes crunched and classical music started in her head to the beat of the crunch. Soon, the Weird Sisters began and then some muggle music like Billy Joel, Buck Cherry, and Tommy Lee. She laughed to herself at the thought of such old tunes, but kept walking, keeping her mind off of her parents and the earlier fight.

Looking up, Hermione smiled at the stars that flashed different colors, mostly a crystal white. They were brilliant and she couldn't keep her eyes off of them, but soon, she was oblivious of the direction in which she was walking until she heard the familiar howl. The moon instantly caught her attention. _Shit_, she thought before looking around her. The stars had side tracked her and she was far from any side walk light post or miles from any home to which she could find a smiling safety. Hermione heard the rustling of leaves and tree limbs before she ran in the opposite direction. _This is silly of me_, she thought slowly, realizing she was heading farther into the vast and empty street.

Stopping suddenly, she turned and listened to a deep growl. Hermione was staring into the eyes of a werewolf: black hair, full body, and blue eyes. She caught her breath within her mouth and felt a scream crawling up her throat, but when she tried to open her mouth and scream, all that happened was a weak smile before she turned and ran for her life. Hermione knew that it was no use to run away from the werewolf; she would get caught, but she couldn't give up yet.

Running into the woods, she could almost feel the breath of the werewolf on her neck. She winced and groaned, trembling because of the adrenaline running through her veins. Hermione could feel the leaves and thorns tangling in her hair and catching on her coat. She ran faster as one of the claws of the wolf crossed the back of her jacket, making her slow down, but only momentarily.

Hermione was running out of breath… fast! She needed a way to stall the werewolf, to head back to civilization, but before she knew it, she felt her foot hit something and she went diving forwards, landing on the dirt ground, a pain shooting through her foot and then she felt like she was being picked up and thrown into a tree. As pain hit her side, she screamed for dear life before everything went black around her.

She woke with a start, her mind foggy and her head aching badly. She felt the same pain in her foot and groaned out loudly, "It hurts! Help, please, help me! Anyone!"

Hermione felt something cold hit her forehead and a familiar motherly tone of, "It's all right dear, we're here and you're safe. Nothing to worry about."

She screamed for her life and tried to scratch at the cloth, trying to push it away from her head, trying to make the pain to go away. Hermione heard a howl and some growling, thought that maybe a wild dog was let loose in the room before she heard a faint voice, manly, but showing signs of being tired and not the proper age of what he should be say, "God dammit Hermione! It won't help you any good doing that! Molly's only trying to help and I know you can hear me, so control yourself."

"It hurts," she spat at the familiar figure of Remus Lupin. He gave her the same look and growled at her; she laughed at him and started to call him unimaginable words before Molly's furious voice rang out, "Oh, quiet! The both of you! And Hermione Jane Granger, you should be ashamed! Not even my own sons would say things like that."

Hermione then heard three, no five laughing people behind the door. Her senses had picked up that it was the familiar scent of four boys and a girl. Both Hermione and Remus shouted out together, "Shut up and go to bed Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny!"

She heard the laughter stop and then the familiar sleeping charm.

"Fuc-" Hermione started but she didn't even finish the first word before passing out into the familiar already darkness.

Hermione awoke once more, this time to her mother's hands and her father's worried face. She tried to sit up, but once she started groaning, her mother pressed her back into a lying position. "Shhh…"

Tears instantly sprang to Hermione's eyes as she said, "I'm sorry mum, I truly am. I didn't mean to leave like that and now look at me. I'm sorry I made you worr-"

Her mother pressed a finger to Hermione's lips. "I should be the one to say sorry."

"None sense," Hermione's father joined in. "If anything, I was the one who started to brawl. Hermione was just the smart one to end it."

At those words, they all became silent and Hermione was the one to break the long silence. "What happened?"

Both of Hermione's parents looked at one another before a familiar voice was heard, and neither of the parent's lips were moving. "I found you in the woods when I was transformed. Thankfully I had taken the Wolfsbane that night or else that would mean you would be long gone, Hermione."

Her father moved and Hermione saw Remus standing in the doorway. Mr. Granger nodded his head. "He saved you from death Hermione, but sadly…"

Mrs. Granger shook her head and looked up at Hermione, tears threatening her eyes. "Hermione, you know, as well as us, that you are a decent student and could get a job anywhere you wanted in the… the…"

Remus spoke the words that Mrs. Granger was having a hard time to find. "Muggle world. In the wizarding world, it will be nearly impossible for you to get a job, not even at Hogwarts. I'm sorry Hermione, but I couldn't save you fast enough from the werewolf bite."

Tears weld in everyone's eyes. She shook her head, but spoke, "I understand. Then resigning from Hogwarts might be a better thing so that I can return to studies in the muggle world."

Remus started to shake his head and say something, but her parent's interrupted him. "Of course dear."

Remus shook his head again. "Hermione, I wouldn't advise you to do that."

Hermione shook her head, "Why not Remus? If I can't even get a job in the wizarding world, then why not continue normal studies?"

Remus shook his head once more. "I was a werewolf, but when I got asked to come to Hogwarts still, I didn't decline and neither should you. The information you will learn in this last year… well, Dumbledore wanted to make sure that you, Harry, and Ron go to school, that it was important you three go together."

Hermione was the one to shake her head this time. "No Remus, there is no use. There is no reason I should go to Hogwarts. It will be a waste of time-"

"No it will _not_ Hermione!" Remus shouted at her, a wild look placed on his face.

"Don't speak that tone with my daughter or so help me God, I will harm you!" Mr. Granger's voice boomed, interfering with the beginning argument.

Remus looked at Hermione sharply. "Think about what you are doing and how old you are before deciding things like that. Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger… Hermione."

With that, Remus turned out of the door and left. Even though Remus wasn't in the room anymore, she could tell that he wasn't happy and she could smell the aroma of arousal and it sickened her in an unpleasant way. That's when she noticed that the only thing she had on was a thin white shirt and panties that felt a size too small for her. Instantly, she felt - even with her mum in the room, especially with her father – that the way her body looked wasn't the same.


	2. Playing With Remus

**2  
Playing With Remus  
**

Hermione awoke, startled by the shrieking coming from outside her door and down the hall a ways, but itsounded like a girl found a rat or something. She steadily got out of bed, the pain in her ankle gone. She stepped on it testily; the shrieking making her head pound, but her ankle only ached lightly. _Maybe Pomfrey was called in_, Hermione thought, a smile cracking on her face as she thought of Hogwarts and her hearted ached. She was only in for Christmas break and she wanted to go back to school badly now.

She reached the door and yanked it open, looking out into the hallway. Hermione suddenly realized she was in the Black manor. An eyebrow rose as she heard three voices shouting at the shrieker; Remus, Arthur, and Kingsley.

Hermione slung a robe over her shoulders and laughed, tying it in place as she moved down to the room of which were the shrieking was taking place: Mrs. Black had somehow been interrupted and her curtains were open widely, her big fist slamming the table in her portrait.

"You big foons! Mud-blood filth! Imposters! Betrayal! Impersonators! Black family killers! You killed my son! You killed my family! You and your trashy ways, you bloody werewolf! I will have nothing of such foolishness in my house but the follower's of Deatheaters! Get out! GET OUT! AHHHHHRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Remus, Arthur, and Kingsley all looked at one another before Arthur shouted, "You think the calming charm would work?"

Remus shook his head while flinching at the sudden screaming. "No, it will just make her worse."

"What about the decapitation charm?" Kingsley asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Remus and Arthur exchanged looks before Remus asked, "Is there really such a thing?"

Kingsley shook his head with a smile, "No, but we can always try, can't we?"

Arthur and Remus laughed at Kingsley joke before Hermione made her way up to the portrait and pulled back the curtains, the screaming and insulting quieting quiet quickly. "Or, your could just draw the curtains back."

At Hermione's sudden appearance, all three men had a look of surprise on their face, though only Hermione knew the meaning of each surprised look. She gave them a wary smile before making her way towards the kitchen, pulling her robe closer together.

The door swung open and closed behind her as she headed towards the fridge where she hoped there would be some bread and butter. Putting the tea on, Hermione wondered why Molly wasn't there dolling her up like a little baby. She shrugged the thought away as she fixed warmed up the bread and got the butter ready. Hearing the door open up, she instinctively turned around, a smile spreading her face as she saw Remus walk in and sit at the table, looking at the newspaper on the table. He smiled back and Hermione offered him some tea.

"Yes please, if it isn't too much of a hassle." Remus opened the paper and read some headlines, but nothing caught his eye as he flipped through the pages, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Looking up at her fully, Remus saw her hands were shaking. Quietly, he got up and placed a hand over hers to the shaking. "Hermione, are you okay?"

She smiled and laughed, nodding her head in a fast manner. "I'm fine Professor Lupin, really I am. I was just thinking about the whereabouts of Mrs. Weasley, that's all."

Remus smiled back at her and corrected her, "Remus if you wouldn't mind. I don't teach anymore Hermione. Plus, it make's me feel older than I am when you call me Professor. I may have grays and clothes that reek 'Last centaury', but one thing that should stay clear, is that you, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and anyone else I have taught or worked with should only call me Remus. And Molly is at your house helping you mum pack some of your clothes."

Hermione was smiling, blushing and laughing up until the point when he told her where Molly was. Raising her eyebrows, she asked him in a worried tone, "Why?"

Remus suddenly remembered his hand was on hers, the tea was boiling and the toast was getting cold. He took his hand away shakily and turned off the stove while Hermione buttered her toast, eyeing Remus warily. "Professor Lupin, why is Mrs. Weasley helping my mum pack _my_ clothes?"

Remus felt his face get warm as Hermione just _stared_ at him with questioning eyes. Everyone always left Remus to take care of the dirty work. It pissed him off most of the time, but he could never say no, it was nearly impossible for him to say no.

Hermione was about to repeat the question when Remus cut in and answered, " Your coming with me until after your first full moon. Arthur brought it up, telling your parent's it would be better if you stayed with someone that could help you through your month. Your father disagreed, but your mother persuaded him."

Remus disregarded the fact that the phrase, 'helping you through your first month', sounded down right perverted and nasty. Hermione did the same as she set out two cups, placing a tea bag in each.

Nodding her head slowly, Hermione looked up at Remus a panicked look on her face. "Won't it interfere with school though? Missing a month of school is pretty suspicious, you think?"

Remus ignored the fact that she now wanted to go to Hogwarts. He nodded his and explained, "I'll tutor you in all the subjects. I have the planned homework in every subject for the whole month so that when you leave and go back to Hogwarts, you won't miss anything." He smiled down at her and she smiled back, handing him his hot tea.

Hermione placed all of her bags down in the room Remus gave to her. It looked similar to the room at her house, though this room was smaller and they were in a secluded cabin, not a house.

She inspected the room and swore she saw a rat run by on the floor. "Are you sure that it is… _safe_?"

Remus laughed, knowing what she meant. "it may not look like much, but once we put some alpha life in here, all the… pets will go away and the place will look nicer."

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "I wouldn't trust the pets in the meantime though." She poked the bed and heard something rattle and looked at it in a wary way saying, "Nor the beds."

Remus laughed while walking into the kitchen. "Do you want to go and get take out? Chinese alright?"

She hadn't had Chinese in a while and it made her mouth water at the thought of Lou mien. "Yes, please."

Laughing, Hermione took the Lou mien noodle off of Remus' nose and placed it in his open mouth. Rice was in her hair from the small food fight that took place only moments ago. They both couldn't stop laughing, not even when Remus tried to shush her up. They only laughed harder, like brandy was their best friend.

Settling down a little, Hermione looked at the food that now scattered the table and sighed, saying, "I'm sure this tastes a hell of lot more better than what that Wolfsbane does."

Remus shook his head, a smile placed on his face as he told her the bad news. "You can't have Wolfsbane the first month Hermione."

Her laughing stopped entirely and she just looked at him in a state of confusion. "Why not, Unky Remus?"

Both of their laughter started back up again, hers light, but musky, his deep, but misty.

Shaking his head, he stopped laughing to settle into an almost serious tone. " Kind of like a female dog needs to wait until she goes into heat once before se can get fixed. They need to get used to the transition."

They continued to laugh, hushing down to drunken giggles before Hermione looked at Remus with curiosity. She was trying to out how he knew that when she started to laugh again. He threw some race at her and before saying, "Hush you or I'll tickle you to stop."

Hermione instantly stood up and ran from the dining room, running into Remus' room, with him following her closely. Her laughing wouldn't stop, even when she covered her mouth and her eyes only twinkled and her body was moving. An impish look crossed Remus' eyes as he said, "You're still laughing. Covering your mouth with your hand is cheating."

Remus wiggled fingers before poking her sides, stomach and tried to get his fingers under her armpits but failed and instead, he found the spot beneath her knees was her most ticklish spot. Hermione got her fingers in his side, growling playfully at Remus' and biting his with her canines. Remus poked her side, making her squirm underneath him and he bit the tip of her nose. Hermione clamped her nose and playfully said, "Ow! Bad boy, bad!"

Remus laughed at her silliness and even Hermione had a good laugh at herself. She had never been this playful before. She tried to bite _his_ nose, but he jerked back and she unsuccessfully growled at him. She pounced at Remus, like playing with pray and soon they were tumbling across the dirty floor of the cabin. They ended the game of cat-n-mouse with Remus on the ground with Hermione straddling his lower half and their faces mere inches away.

Laughing hard, they smiled until Hermione felt Remus' hand on her thigh and Remus was tempted to lick her lips. Instead, Hermione bit his nose proudly and growled. "Admit it, I'm better than you."

Growling back, Remus' hand on her thigh tightened as he rolled her over onto her back, grasping her hands and placing them above her head. His voice was husky suddenly as he said,"No, you admit I'm better than you."

If anyone was to walk in at that precise moment, I'm sure that someone would've tsked Remus for placing Hermione and himself in such a position, but they didn't notice as Hermione squirmed, causing her hips to rub against him, her seductive growl turning him on. His hair hanged loosely in front of her face, but before long, Remus was standing up and Hermione was following closely.

Blushing, Hermione left his room and went to the abandoned food, picking it up and packing it away into the clean fridge. Remus was nowhere to be seen, but she heard the water running in the bathroom. Shrugging, Hermione left to her room, picking rice out of her bushy hair.


	3. Discomforting Fun

**3**

**Discomforting Fun**

It had taken them approximately two and a half _proper_ weeks to clean the full house from start to finish. Hermione tried to re-clean everything, but Remus wouldn't let her and instead got some wizarding games out, but Hermione wasn't interested and instead brought out a deck of cards. Remus raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "Solitaire is fun. Do you know how to play Demon?"

Remus shook his head and said, "Poker and Crazy Eights. Lily taught me some muggle card games years ago, but Poker and Crazy Eights is all I remember, because I always won Poker and James loved Crazy Eights."

Hermione started to shuffle the cards and said, "Poker it is. Swords and Axes is the name of the game. If are holding a king or queen that is either holding a sword or axe, it's worth thirty points. I normally play until about one hundred twenty points but we could play for more or less, your call."

"One hundred twenty is good enough."

Hermione smiled and passed out the cards. Her first hand was good as it always was. She had a special luck when it came to this game and showed an impish smile that proved it. Remus returned the impish smile and looked back down at his cards; they were equally good. It wouldn't surprise me if they could read one another's mind because of how tuned in there ears were to an sign of exhaling or skipped heart beats or just a possible swear word to show if it was a good thing to fold or not.

"Your call," Hermione said, looking at Remus. He looked around and looked down in front of him. With a wave of his wind, chips appeared and soon he was betting all in. Raising her eyebrow, Hermione asked," All in on the first round? Come on, I've beaten experts at this game when I was ten."

Remus raised his own eyebrows at her and smiled. 'Well then, champion, are you in or do you fold?"

Hermione looked down at her cards and shrugged. "Why the hell not? I have a very small, puny chance." She laughed madly before pushing all her chips in.

Remus smiled and said, "You're a sucker for persuasion."

Hermione laughed and without thinking first, replied, "And you're a sucker for my growls."

Remus laughed heartily and shook his head; his face beat red with embarrassment from her comment. Hermione's face went pale even as she smiled and acted flippant. She spoke without thinking for the first time… ever!

Hermione placed her cards down, revealing a black flush. Remus stopped laughing and looked at his cards and looked back up at her. "We didn't need any cards; did you cheat with magic, Hermione?"

She looked at him with a disappointed look. "No, thank you but I refuse to cheat."

Remus looked at her skeptically, but looked back at his cards and shook his head, placing his hand down. Hermione leaned over in her chair and furrowed her brow and then started to laugh. Remus put his head back up and looked at her laughing face. He also had a black royal flush, but it wasn't the spades.

Hermione poked Remus with her foot under the table. "Cut it out Ms Granger." She made a face and said, "Now we're on last name terms again? Nice, then that means I can call you Professor Lupin again."

Remus grabbed foot under the table and pulled it lightly, not letting go. He started to tickle her foot, biting the side of his lip in a concentrated manor. Hermione started to laugh and tried to say, "Stop, please, don't go on!" but she only to the 'don't' part and Remus said, "Don't stop you say?"

He tickled her foot harder and Hermione withered under the table grabbed for his foot, tickling him. Remus let go almost instantly, but Hermione continued to tickle him. Now it was Remus telling her to stop. "Don't stop you say? Well if you insist…"

A loud bang was heard, making Remus and Hermione stop tickling and laughing all together. "Remus, what was that?" Hermione had pushed his chair back, making the chair screech across the flooring. She came up from under the table between his legs and looked up at Remus, her hands on his shoulders. He looked over the position she was in and before she could move, there was pecking at the window.

"It's an owl," Remus stated as he opened the window, letting a black owl in. Hermione instantly had a flashback and screamed when looking at the bird, running to her room. Remus thought she was kidding when he saw her freak out, but when his ears picked up crying, Remus knew it wasn't a game.

He picked the letter from the bird's talons and let it back out the window, walking over to Hermione's room. Remus knocked lightly and before he could stop himself, he walked in and looked at her backside. He caught himself staring at her rear-end, though he was soon sitting next to her and picking her up into his arms like a father would.

She cried silently into his shoulder, while Remus cried to help her calm down by saying everything is okay and everything will be all right. Hermione shook her head into his shoulder and placed her mouth around his shoulder, not biting, but just tasting it in a way.

Remus laughed when he noticed her biting his shirt and he looked over at her and asked, "What, do my shirts taste that good or something?"

Hermione started to laugh as she sat up next to him and shook her head. A look of surprise hit Remus' face and he asked, "Oh, so then I taste _really_ bad, huh?"

Hermione smiled again and wiped away the tears and snot, shaking her head at him. "No, it's not that…"

"Then is it?"

Remus and Hermione's eyes met and suddenly, Remus knew everything by just looking into her eyes and Hermione knew everything by looking into his. They both tarred away quickly, blushing madly.

"Sorry," they both muttered at the same time and soon, Hermione was laughing at Remus and poking his shoulder. He poked her side and giggled like a little schoolgirl before attacking Remus with tickles. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with Hermione tickling him and Remus trying to say stop, but it came out in whoofs of air and so Hermione continued on until Remus had gotten a hold of her and soon, Hermione was jerking about on the floor because of how much it really… tickled! The owl and letter were lost along a certain point until Hermione saw it and shouted, "STOP! PLEASE GAWD, STOP!"

With that, Remus stopped and Hermione punched him hard in the shoulder. He gave her a pouting face as she gave him an impish look, taking the letter and ripping it open.

"What if that is confidential for me?" Remus asked, trying to take the letter back.

'Well, if it is, then it must be telling you about how horrible a tutor you are because we haven't even began on the lessons." Remus gave her a pouting face before trying and failing again with getting back the letter.

Hermione read the first two lines and her face fell. "This had better be a joke."

Handing the letter to Remus, he also read the first two lines and his face fell. There were only three lines, but the third line was about that they should keep inside of the cabin on the full moon.

"Hermione… maybe you should take the Wolfsbane."

Hermione shook her head; "Even you said it was a risk if I took, so I'm not going to!"

"Hermione-"

"Remus, no!" Looking at him in the eyes, she shook her head. A feeling of passion passed through them, but neither reacted, just blushed.

Hermione got up and paced the room. "Why do they want me though? What's so special about _me_? Wasn't Harry the one they wanted? I have enough pressure on me already! And we still haven't started practicing my school lessons. Great, just bloody wonderful. It's your fault! It has to be!"

Remus shook his head, "Hermione, its no one's fault but theirs. That man that the Deatheaters' follow, he isn't thinking straight, we all know this! Don't point fingers at anyone."

Hermione looked at him, her face emotionless. She sank to the floor not looking in any direction, just looking at the letter. Why would the Deatheater's want her? What was so special about her other than her being a werewolf now? Nothing, just nothing…

Remus shook Hermione's knee; she hadn't been speaking for twenty minutes now and it wasn't fooling him any. "Hermione, say something."

She looked up at him tears in her eyes. The memories and thoughts she had of Remus came at her all the way back from third year when she first met him. "I hate being a werewolf. You remember too damn much."

Remus nodded and said, "It's harder to be used to one thing all your life and then become another thing. Your not used to it-"

"And you are? How? Doesn't it bother you the things you remember and feel guilty about those things?" Hermione had a look of disbelieve on her face while the tears fell. This was one of those moments she would look back on and wish it never happened.

Stunned at the question, Remus shook his head slowly. "I don't like it any better than you, but coping comes with the package. Either you cope or even Wolfsbane won't help you control your mind at transformation. You almost have to forget."

Shaking her head, Hermione looked up at him. "I don't understand you, or… this!" She waved her hand over her body and Remus had the striking urge to kiss her. Jesus, what _was_ his problem? Before he knew it, two long arms curled around his neck and his shoulder muffled her tears. "Remus… I thank you."

Wrapping his arms around her, he said, "Your welcome."


	4. Moonlight Sonata

**4**

**Moonlight Sonata**

Hermione tapped the keys on the piano a couple of times, feeling the dust under her fingers. Strangely, she sneezed. She noticed that the closer it came to the full moon, the more heighten her senses became and she felt like she was on PMS… the good side of PMS.

Hermione smiled as the thought of playing the piano entered her mind. She had taken lessons before she went off to Hogwarts, but once she left, she only practiced in the summer, but it was on an unwelcoming thought, as she would have to take books from school off the main desk of the piano in order to play it. It always made her feel worse doing that, like she truly didn't care for the instrument.

Temptingly, she thought of a song. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, her mind whispered. Smiling to herself, she instantly tapped out the first two notes. She boggled her mind for the right notes that she had memorized sometime ago. Hermione instantly grabbed the memory where the music sheet was laid out in front of her and she began. It was wonderful, she closed her eyes, her fingers having a mind of it's own. Hermione smiled, swaying a little, humming the tone out, the correct keys, pitches…

* * *

Remus had been upstairs in his room, reading as normal. He wasn't a complete bookworm, he just happened to remember a book he packed in his bags before leaving. He remembered the book instantly after reading the first paragraph and smiled as he thought of the mystery that needed to be solved. He figured out that Ross and Emily loved one another, neither knowing this so. Remus squinted his eyes, reading. A passionate book of mystery; how in _thee_ hell did he miss the rating for this book? It must have been around the full moon; the silliest things always did arouse him around the full moon. 

Remus closed the book; he suddenly wasn't interested in it anymore, though his body refused to be finished with it. Hermione instantly invaded his thoughts and soon he was wondering about her skin, the golden honey colour, and her hands, how well used they were from turning pages, writing reports… playing the piano. His thoughts were invaded once more by the sound of elegant music, almost like it was meant for two lovers, slowly dancing in the moonlight.

Remus got up from the bed, his arousal hidden by curiosity. He found himself looking at Hermione's backside, looking at her bushy brown hair and watching her fingers work the piano like it was nothing, but from experience, Remus knew it wasn't as easy as she made it seem.

Remus found himself singing tothe slow, repetitive song, "Et les amoureux ont dansé dans le clair de lune, naître du matin pas un souci à leur esprit. La foule des personnes dans l'éloigné est a après, et les amoureux balançant leurs hanches jusqu'au clair de lune ont disparu."

Hermione's eyes opened and her fingers stopped; she heard a wonderful French singer, singing to her music in the background and the creepiest thing was that she understood every word he said to her. She blinked a couple of times; the voice had been strong and full of character, nothing to hushed in his tone and nothing to loud, it was all said with perfect grace like he had sang a million times before to the tune, but she knew that there were never words to Beethoven's work.

Turning her head, Hermione faced the eyes of a man she was familiar with. Smiling gently, she asked, "Where did you learn to sing like that, Remus?"

Returning the gentle smile, Remus said, "Where did you learn to play the piano like that, Hermione?"

She laughed and he blushed; their love for one another was just as well hidden as the love Ross and Emily had for one another, until recently in the book of course. Standing, Hermione walked towards Remus. "I asked you first."

He nodded in agreement and said, "But my question had more curiosity in it."

She nodded back in the same agreement, "Yes, but I'm not being threatened to be tickled to… transformation."

Both of them laughed at this and Remus shook his head, "Your answer first."

Sighing, Hermione placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, a hidden smile playing with her lips. Remus was very turned on by this and felt the sudden feeling in his gut. Calm, he thought shortly, a wolfish smile splayed on his face.

"Before I went to Hogwarts, I took piano lessons. Happy now?"

Nodding, Remus said, "I used to be in a band with James, Sirius, and Peter."

Hermione's smile faded and she dropped her jaw. "Your not lying… are you?"

"Hardly ever if I do," he said.

Hermione shook her head and looked away. It was impossible; Remus seemed to be _thee_ most _unrebellious_ type, but she and all the other girls at Hogwarts were wrong. He was much less like her in any way she could imagine. Turning her head back to him, she said, "Sing again."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Please?" Hermione asked, an innocent smiling raiding her face.

Remus sighed, a smile crossing his features also. "Only if you play the piano again, will I."

Hermione grabbed his hand and walked him over to the piano, sitting him down next to her. Thinking for a song, she closed her eyes. Remus leaned in close, whispering into her ear, "Do you know Angels by Robbie Williams?"

Startled and her thoughts interrupted, Hermione looked up to Remus and nodded her head, playing the first two keys of the song, and looking at his eyes meaningfully. He hummed the beginning tune for her and she tore her eyes away from his and started to play the piano skillfully. He watched her hands and almost missed the opening to the song, but soon, he was singing and it was her turn to keep her mind on the piano and not his words, but she was finding it rather difficult.

His voice was eccentric, better than Robbie Williams as this point. It was on key, not to low, not to high, almost too deep for her taste, but his voice shifted to match the way the song went and soon, she was having a hard time paying attention to her fingers. She was amazed beyond her extent, and suddenly, she felt a great passion blow through her. Arousal.

" '_And I know I'll always be blessed with love __  
__And as the feeling grows __  
__She breathes flesh to my bones __  
__And when love is dead __  
__I'm loving angels instead_'"

Hermione played the chorus for him, but found it hard for her to play the solo. Instead she stopped, tears falling down her cheeks. Remus looked at her with a frown and shook his head. "Hermione…"

She looked up at him and even though tears were falling down her cheeks, her face and eyes were lit with pure joy. He smiled and asked, "That bad, huh?"

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "It's wonderful, though it's still hard to think that you were in a band with Sirius, James, and Peter."

Remus laughed, "We had a girl in the band, too."

"Lily?" She asked, knowing the answer would be yes, but she was surprised when he shook his head.

"James' sister, Camiale."

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione couldn't help but ask, "James had a sister?"

Nodding sadly, Remus sad, "Sadly, though, she found the same fate as Lily, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore have found."

Hermione placed a hand on Remus' cheek. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and placed a light hand over hers, "It's all right. It wasn't your fault."

Hermione shook her head, "You've lost so much and yet you still live. I would have ended myself a long while ago if it had been me."

Remus wouldn't let him think about Hermione, limp and dead, blood draining from two slits in each wrist. It was horrible and he would rather her not say such a thing. "I wouldn't let you."

Hermione smiled and stood, her hand leaving his cheek and sliding across to his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Remus felt a tingle down in his pants and soon found her arms wrapping around his neck, her breasts pressed onto his neck, making him tingle even more. Her hands crawled across his chest and he could feel her hands through his shirt, almost like she was touching his true skin. His eyes closed as he felt her breasts go lower on his back, her mouth meeting his ear and bit it gently, breathing gently on it. Remus groaned beneath her arms and felt her hands go lower in his front. He leaned back into her, urging her on.

Her fingers took hold of his button on the top of his pants, unbuttoning slowly. Her hands weren't shaking, not once and they stayed warm the whole time. Suddenly, Remus' eyes opened and he screwed his face up, feeling Hermione's teeth against his neck and her lips caressing his skin. It almost placed him back into the 'coma' she put him in to begin with, but his hands tightened on her arms, stopping her from going any farther with his pants. This was going to far and the worst thing about it was that she egged him on and he let her.

Hermione's kissing and biting stopped as she asked him lightly, "What's wrong Remus?"

He removed her hands and while getting up, he said, "_Professor _Lupin, if you don't mind."

Remus moved off the bench and almost ran towards his bedroom, where two doors slammed and water was hurriedly turned on. Hermione heard him more closely this time and closed her eyes at the silent sounds coming from the bathroom. She snapped her eyes open and an impish smile crossed her face, but once she got the bedroom door, she found it to be locked.

Slowly, very slowly, Hermione snapped out of the daze she Remus' eyes put her in and was hit by a giant wave of pleasure. Almost panting, Hermione found herself back to the piano and again started to play it. This time, she played Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 in the key of C major. She hit the notes hard and meaningfully as she went over charms, curses, jinxes and definitions of each in her head, anything to get the thought of what just happened out of her head.

* * *

Oooo...I have many more people reading than reveiwing... sad. Then until I get some more reveiws 5 for this chappy, I don't plan on translating what Remus said. If you know what he said and what language he used, be my guest ad translate, but until then... -shakes head sadly- I love you all though and thank youfor the reveiws you have been giving me :) 


	5. Lemon Flavoured Remus

**A/N:** A special thanks to these people for your next chaptor and the translation of what Remus sang: ThePranksterQueens, connieewing, lucky lucy, DuplicatePenNameHere I love you name, it cracked me up when I first read it for random reasons ;p, Monnbeam, and HarryPotterStarWarsGoddess this chapter is mainly dedicated to you becuase you were baggering me about adding 'lemon' and you intruduced that word to me. Lots of lemo for you in this :p.

"Et les amoureux ont dansé dans le clair de lune, naître du matin pas un souci à leur esprit. La foule des personnes dans l'éloigné est a après, et les amoureux balançant leurs hanches jusqu'au clair de lune ont disparu."

"And the lovers danced in the moonlight, to be born from the morning, not a concern with their spirit. The crowd of people in the distant are after one, but the in lovers swing their hips until the moonlight disappears."

* * *

Remus looked up from his book momentarily to see Hermione staring at the piano. She had been standing there for some time, looking at the piano. Standing himself, Remus walked around her. "I hope that you aren't wishing for the piano to do a trick. I know your smart enough to realize that inanimate objects _can't _do tricks." 

Looking away and up to Remus, she shook her head, laughing. "No, I was just thinking about a song to play."

Remus nodded, walking into the kitchen and looked up into space, thousands of songs rushing through his head. The only ones he could think of were songs for Hermione to sing. "Do you know a singer named Rachael Yamagata?"

Hermione nodded briefly. "Yeah, she's an expert singer. I envy her voice."

Remus nodded again and got two cups from the cupboard, filling them both with water and walked back into the living area, handing Hermione one of the cups. "What song do you envy the most?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously and said, "Be Be Your Love."

Remus smiled and placed the cup next to the piano and motioned for Hermione to sit next to him. "I assume you know the keys?"

Nodding, Hermione folded back the piano key cover and tapped out a couple of keys like she normally did before playing a whole song. Remus bobbed his head up and down before giving her the key to move on as he sung, "_If I could take you away... pretend I was queen_."

Hermione continued on, but Remus placed his hands on herleft hand and said, "We'll learn one piece at a time, one note at a time, one word, and so on and so forth."

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled weakly and said, "I can't sing. I'm too shy."

"I'll sing with you," Remus offered, but Hermione continued to shake her head.

"I'll ruin the song and ruin your voice."

Remus shook his head and said, "the only reason you won't sing is because of that negative attitude. Now start the song and we'll sing _together_."

Hermione looked at him, eyes squinted, but began to play and they sang together. She started lower than the music and Remus corrected her and when they started again, she hit the note right and it was Remus' turn to realize that she had a wonderful voice. He made her repeat the notes and lyrics until she was sighing and made tired sighs. Remus told her to go on and she did, following the words as the tone stayed the same.

"_What would you say_?" He held 'say' out for a moment and then continued, "_Would you think I'm unreal_?"

Hermione stopped and they worked on that part, soon, putting the first and second part together. She stopped momentaril and took a drink. "Take sips. If you take big drinks, your throat will dry out more easily."

Nodding, Hermione stopped drinking and continued on with the piano, singing both parts together.

By the time they were halfway through the song, Hermione's butterflies about singing alone diseappeared and when it was her turn to sing, Remus' vocal asisstance wasn't needed. He was surprised in her; Hermione's voice was softer than any female's that he had heard, but she could sing high and hard if need be or low and rough. She only needed to be corrected twice and even then, she caught on quickly.

Hermione ended up placing her head on Remus' shoulder and lolled her tongue out of her mouth. "Tiring," she stated and Remus laughed, deep and huskily. Looking up at him, a smile passed her face and she covered the keyboard with the covering and disappeared somewhere. Remus looked towards the hallway where Hermione disappeared to, though, to his amusement, Hermione returned again with a stero and she turned it on. Grabbing Remus' hand, she asked, "You _do_ know how to dance don't you?"

Laughing, Remus nodded. "Yes, I would hope I know."

Nodding, Hermione pressed the play butten and the same song she was just being taught how to sing started to play. Placing his one hand on the small of her back and the other holding her hand out, they started off to the beat of the music, Hermione smiling at the fact that she was only a couple of inches shorter than Remus. He smiled back and soon, blushing was a key effect on their face. Soon, Hermione's head was resting on the inner part of his neck, Remus' head pressed next to hers and they danced, eyes closed, body's close.

The song ended and the stero randomly skipped to 'Quiet'. Hugging her closer, Remus' hands circled around her waist. "This places a new twist to lessons," he stated and Hermione airly laughed and picked her head up.

"No, it's better than lessons; I might just decide to join Chorus for these dance lessons."

Laughing, Remus blushed and said, "I don't think you would want to dance with the Hogwarts music instructor."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll just quit when I go back Hogwarts."

Acting like he was just hit in the head, Remus said, "Ah, but then you would make the choral instructor envious."

Their lips mere inches away, Hermione said, "Let him be envious."

Remus moved in, his lips capturing her's. Whether it was just the heat of the moment or not, they found themselves lip locked, their dancing stopped. Hermione's hands were pushing Remus' head closer to her's almost guiding him with her movements. Remus didn't ease the kiss; the approach of the full moon was driving both of their minds and fantasies wild, thinking about one another and what they looked like, admiring their skin or the way they moved when they did random things or how their lips looked perfect no matter the emotion it took place...

The music still playing, it urged them to move towards the couch, Remus pulling Hermione onto his lap. Straddling Remus' lap, she growled at him playfully. He napped at her neck and she inhaled sharply, her breasts pressing near his face. Hermione grabbed his hair, pulling it back, a wild look in both of their eyes as they met and wolfish smiles placed daintily on their faces. They _weren't _thinking right and they _weren't_ thinking through, but before they knew it, they biting and clawing at one another's clothing, pulling hair this way and that, bodies pressed hard against one another, rolling warmly on the floor, sweat bubbles forming on their bodies. It was almost like they were playing with one another as they ended up biting and growling more playfully than seriously. Their fangs were bare and open, snarling at one another and at times they would act human and kiss, Remus thrusting inside of her roughly and Hermione biting random parts of his skin to muffle her loud moans. They ended up in the kitchen, Hermione's back pressed against a cupboard near the floor as they panted, Remus thrusting roughly as they orgasmed together. Her back arched, her breats pressed against his chest, her soft whispers were a mixture of moans and Remus' name. He kissed the valley between her breasts, her collarbone, the neck right below her chin, her lips, her nose and finally her forehead. He cuddled her close in his arms, craddling her with his whole body, her head resting on his chest as she fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke with an immense headache and her body aching, but most of all, she realized her body was naked because she felt sweaty flesh against her own sweaty flesh. Looking up, Hermione was surprised to see Remus' relaxed and sleeping face looking down at her. The nights events from before almost seemed like she was drunk, everything being in a haze. She could only assume it was the effects of the full-moon. 

Grunting, Remus stirred and looked down at Hermione, eyes half-lidded and he smiled weakly at her. "You put up one hell of a fight."

Softly, Hermione asked, "Did I?"

Remus nodded, and tried to stifle a yawn with his mouth. Hermione relized that they were on the floor and he was equally naked. She pressed a hand against his weakly built chest softly, examining the scar on his left shoulder. It was vague, but it held a secretive past and she kissed it gingerly, leaning in precariously.

Remus could see down her backside and noticed her scar. It was placed under her armpit, barely missing her breast and spin. His hand passed it softly as it was still fresh, feeling the light bumps of her spin as he passed.

Remus felt her lips touch his scar and he closed his eyes, letting her examine it. He wasn't ashamed of his scar or who he was when he was around her becuase she was like him and she understood everything about him: the pain, the anger, the sadness-- the betrayal... but maybe not everything he felt...

They both closed their eyes and hugged one another closely. "Remus..."

"Hermione..."

They pulled apart and exchanged looks before both saying, "I'm sorry."

In a half whisper, Hermione said, "It's not your fault."

"It's not your fault either."

Silance passed through them like a storm had hit and Hermione leaned forward, kissing him passionately, her hand slipping up between them and gripping the base of his neck and kneading it with her hands. Remus placed his head onto her shoulder and closed his eyes as Hermione continued down his back, kneading his back in random places where it hurt for him. The position and chosen place they ended up in after the rampage cramped him quite a bit and after she was done kneading those places, he stretched, his back cracking satisfactorily.

Watching him, a pleasuring bubble passed over her as her hand followed his side to his hip on his right and she gripped it oddly. Remus looked back down to her two brown eyes looking up at him innocently. He saw the look of passion in her eyes and the hand on his hip _was_ alluring, but he shook his head. She replaced her hand onto his cheek and kissed his lips seductively.

"I won't... not again Hermione," he uttered, breathless when she let his lips go. He was being placed in a trap and he was making sure that he wouldn't get himself caught in it.

* * *

Hermione played the piano feverishly. The night of the full-moon was already there and she was nervous. She stopped playing the hard Mozart music and turned to a different song that was now taking over her mind. She was more than familiar with this song and she decided to sing to it. 

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through..._ "

Remus stood, looking at the back of Hermione's head, listening to her singing a song he hadn't taught her, but she still sang it wonderfully. He had been hearing fierce Mozart up until that point. She stopped playing after a moment of him watching her and she slowly turned to look at him. His hands were placed in his jean pockets and he was fashioning a red shirt with a skeleton wearing a geisha's outfit, chinese writen across the bottom.

Smiling, Hermione stood and walked towards him, but went to the kitchen and Remus followed, curiosity getting to him. Hermione was holding two bowls of pasta and handed him one as she passed him again, sitting down at the table. Remus got them both wine (she is seventeen after all). She nodded to him in appreciation as she took the wine. "My first full-moon and your hoping to get me drunk."

Remus winked at her and said, "Only one cup though, I don't want your parent's chopping my head off."

Raising her eyebrows, Hermione huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, after our little session last night, I don't think they would kill you for giving me wine."

Remus went into a blush as he dug into the pasta. He raised both of eyebrows up and Hermione studied him, a smile still placed on her face as she sarcastically asked him, "Is it that bad? I can always eat it myself."

Shaking his head, Remus said, "No... it's just, I haven't had cooking this _good_ in years."

Shrugging, Hermione started to eat her own food, taking an occasional sip of wine, but she liked the taste of the pasta too much to let herself spoil the food with the wine taste. "If you want more when you finish, there is some in the pot."

Remus shook his head. "I'm too full to have anymore, but thank you love."

She smiled sweetly at him as she started to collect the bowls and cups, but Remus stopped her. "I'll do it. You cooked dinner, I clean everything up. You can start practicing the song parts that we practiced last night."

Nodding, Hermione disappeared into the living area and soon, Remus could hear her lovely voice and the wonderful piano playing.

* * *

Remus led her away from the cabin, the Wolfsbane in a pouch in his jacket. There was frost surrounding them and a light snow was falling as he led her to a cellar he knew was in the woods. Hermione stayed close to his arm, hugging the blanket he gave to her before they left and shivered occasionally. She had forgotten about the cold from being in a warm cabin the whole time, but she wasn't complaining. 

As they ranged closer to the door, Remus shrugged her arm off of him as he pulled out the key to the cellar and unlocked it. He let Hermione be first to go in when he opened the doors. "There should be a rope hanging from the ceiling when you get to the bottom. Pull it and that should turn on."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pulled the rope. The light appeared above the rope and it was encased in metal bars. Looking around, she noticed that there wasn't any windows. It was a dead end. She heard Remus lock the door and soon she heard footsteps g oing down the old cellar steps. Looking at him, she said, "How will I transform if I don't see the moon Remus?"

Looking back at her, Remus shook his head. "You don't need to see the moon in order to transform. You'll feel it, just like you can feel the moon days before the _full_- moon."

Nodding, Hermione hugged the blanket closer to her. Her feet were cold and her shoes weren't helpping any. Watching Remus, she saw him look around the cellar and knock on what she thought to be random stones. Furrowing her eyebrows, Hermione asked, "Um... Remus?"

"Hmm?" He seemed too busy to answer, but his reassuring 'grunt' made her continue.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Looking up at her momentarily, Remus suddenly realized that this was the first time she had been in this cellar. Continuing what he was doing, he answered, " I'm looking for the little space."

Hermione gave him a 'What-the-hell" type of look and asked, "What little space?"

Finding the loose stone, Remus reponded happily, but in a tired tone, "This little space."

Hermione moved over to where Remus was at and she looked in the space. She was wondering what a little room like that was used for. By the looks, it was about 10" in heighth and wideth. "Don't expect me to crawl in there."

Remus laughed and shook his head, saying, "It's not for you to crawl into, it's to store your clothes so they don't get ruined when your transfigured."

Looking at him in the face _fully_, Hermione said, " Do I have to?"

"Unless you wish to ruin your clothes then yes."

Hermione started to take off her clothes as Remus skimmed down to his boxer's quickly. "Hurry Hermoine, the moon's going to come soon."

"I'm sorry, but this is somewhat umcomfortable." She was eyeing him, but trying to avoid looking 'down' at him, the temptation hard. She even knew the color of his boxer's now (and she was happy they were boxers, not whitey tightey's.)

"We've seen one another naked Hermione."

"But we were kissing and seducing one another. It's just plain creepy to strip down for no reason in front of someone."

Advancing to her, Remus said seductively, "That can be rearranged." He raised his eyebrows up and down at the _almost_ hidden meaning.

Twirling her finger about, Hermione said, "Turn around, please."

Remus sighed slightly and turned around, taking one of the blanket's and wrapping himself in it. Hermione was quicker this time and soon she was wrapped up tightly in the blanket and sitting on the floor as Remus folded their clothing and placed it in the small hole. She even noticed that he placed their shoes on his coat. Smiling to herself, she rolled her eyes at his caring as Remus sat down next to her.

Hermione felt homesick and lonesome even though Remus was next to her. She now wished she had said yes to taking the wolfsbane, but now it seemed impossible.

Remus must have known something was wrong and he placed his arm around her, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded a little; she was seventeen for Christ-sake and she felt like crying. She rubbed her ear against his blanket to try and make the tears disappear, but they seemed to get worse. "I'm sorry Remus, I'm just feeling a little homesick, that's all."

He nodded. "I know that feeling," he whispered, but Hermione heard him. Sitting up, she looked at him and asked, "You mean your mother and father?"

"My mum mostly. I could never forgive my father for doing this to me," he said, looking around the room angrily. _This isn't the time_, he thought to himself, tears swelling up in his eyes. A couple of tears bubbled over and as he reached up to wipe them away, Hermione's hand was first. He looked down at her as she wiped them away. "It's better to have other people wipe your tears. It makes you feel better."

Remus smiled and rubbed her backside. Placing her head back on Remus' shoulder, she felt her breathing quicken and it took Remus a couple of moments to realize that the transformation was happening. Quickly, he pulled her head up and they kissed before he mumured, "I'll be here when you--"

After that moment, she couldn't hear anything, but only felt terrible pain. Remus stalled his transformation as he held Hermione. She wasn't as big as Remus when she transformed, but her screams of pain were echoing and they soon turned to howling.

She had first realized her back aching before the transformation and shortly it grew all about her body, like something was electrocuting her in random places. Hermione tried not to scream, but she had to, it hurt so damn much, almost like someone was ripping her whole body in half over and over and over again until pitch black took her under...

* * *

Hermione felt cold surrounding her, nothing but coldness. She almost thought she felt Remus' body over and she slowly stirred. "Remus--" 

"No, not Remus."

A familiar oily, cold voice interrupted her and she forced her eyes open. No more than twenty or so feet away stood Severus Snape and the worst part about it was that she, Hermione Granger, was tied up naked to a bed and Remus wasn't anywhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to read and reveiw dearies. I will assure you that it won't kill you, I just appreciate it, that's all :) 

Just want to make something clear, I do not own any music by Rachael Yamagata or The Fray nor Mozart or Beethovan. I am not using them to make profitable money _blah, blah, blah_ becuase I love them very mucho.


	6. Dumbledore's Wisdom

**A/N:** This chapter might be confusing to some and to other's it might not. I just want to make some things straight here, seeming as my beta reader is peckering me about it. This is the seventh book. Yes, the big war will happen and I will be adding detail. Hermione is seventeen, soon to be eighteen in the next chapter's. Albus Dumbledore is still dead along with Sirius Black and anyone else who has died in all the books. If you haven't read the sixth book yet (though I am assuming you all already have), I am about to place some BIG spoilers here. All in all, thank you for the reviews: connieewing, ThePranksterQueens, HarryPotterStarWarsGoddess, DuplicatePenNameHere (I still get a hoot out of your name hun ;p), and last but not least, hellsinggurl.

* * *

Remus couldn't remember much of anything that had happened the night before. The things he could remember were permanently set in his mind: Hermione transformed and then he did, to help control herself and not let her out. A big bang from behind him and before he could turn around and see who it was, a cold voice shouted out, "Somnus!"

He had fallen into a black lagoon of dreams, most of them about being bitten from when he was a child, but the one that woke him up was when Hermione screamed for him while Severus tried to have sexual intercourse with her. He instantly awoke, trying to find his wand, but found nothing and not even Hermione was near him.

Remus swore loudly as the cold snow drifted into the cellar. Looking at where the door was, he saw that someone had broken it open, probably after many tries from opening it with Alohamora jinx. Shaking his head, he found the loose brink quicker than he had the night before and found that Hermione's clothing was untouched, along with his own. "Hermione," he said to himself in almost a half angry whisper. _Please just be running about naked outside. Please! It would be much better than to be missing_, he thought while sliding his shirt and pant's quickly. He grabbed her clothing and stuffed it under his jacket, leaving the blankets behind.

Remus made a mad dash to the cabin where he instantly went to his room, finding a pouch filled with floo powder. He left Hermione's clothing on the bed as he went to the fireplace and shouted, "Albus Dumbledore's office."

Appearing in the Headmaster's old office, memories came flooding back to Remus and he smiled weakly as he stepped gingerly into the room that was once full of odd and end's. Looking up at the ceiling, Remus saw Albus sitting in his portrait armchair, reading a book. "Excuse, Professor Dumbledore…"

Putting his book down momentarily, Dumbledore smiled down at the paled Remus. "Oh, dear Remus, how nice to see you. Please, call me Albus. We've worked together. No sense in letting the pasts interrupting with the future."

Smiling (almost sadly), Remus nodded and looked around to all the other portraits. "Do you think it could be possible if we could talk in private?"

Nodding Albus said, "Up by the stairs in the abandoned portrait."

Remus hurriedly ran up the steps, Albus meeting him with a smile and a familiar twinkle placed in his eyes. "Now what is it you wish to talk to me in private about?"

Looking about, Remus quietly asked, "Were you informed Hermione being bit?"

Albus nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, yes I have heard about her being bitten. Is she all right?"

Remus answered Albus' question with another question, "Then I can assume you also heard about Voldemort wanting her too since the bite?"

Albus nodded his head once more in the same sad manor. "And I know more sadly. I've over heard Headmaster Hoswind talk about it with Mr. Scrimgeour. He said that rumour has it that Voldemort wants more creatures to be on his side and so he is trying to breed as many as possible. It's amazing really, because they still haven't been able to find Professor Snape out of all of this and they are still trying to figure out how Sirius got behind the veil. No one will behind it of course, but they know since we all know the voices that are heard in it. They speak his name and they can only consider that he is there—"

"I'm sorry Dumbledore but I must go." Remus turned rapidly, but was stopped by Albus' hushed voice as he called Remus back.

"Is Hermione all right?" Dumbledore had a look of worry on his face and Remus didn't have the heart to lie to the dead man.

"No. Last night, we got ambushed, but I think it was only one of the follower's and I have a pretty good idea about who it is."

* * *

Hermione struggled with the bonds holding her to the bed. She hated him, hated him! She growled and spat at Snape. "Let me go," she screamed boldly, but was struck with a splitting pain as Snape whipped his wand at her, a whip appearing from the end momentarily and striking her.

"Behave yourself, or by the time the Dark Lord comes, there'll be nothing left of you," Snape hissed, cold amusement playing in his icy tone.

Hermione struck something when she looked up at the once beady, black eyes. They were suddenly blue. She couldn't understand and then a flashback of the werewolf she had encountered the night was bit came back to her. The eyes were the same colour and shape. This was scaring her and worse was the way his smirk resembled the same wolfish grin Remus showed when he grinned.

Hermione inhaled shakily; she was uncomfortable with her legs spread open and her breasts free. Anyone could see the fresh claw marks randomly placed on her legs, stomach and arms. Growling seductively, she had a plan formed in her mind.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, meshing with the shadows. Hermione knew he was still there, she could sense him. Closing her eyes, she started to move her body about on the bed slowly. It didn't even look like she was trying to escape, it looked like she was trying to seduce Severus from out of the shadows and by sense of it, it was working.

Slowly, Snape descended from the shadows. Opening her eyes to a different smell than Snape's, Hermione opened her eye's and focused on the darkness. A low and ragged voice called out, "Cover her Severus."

Snape jumped and for the first time since Hermione had been around him, she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. She smiled as he conjured a silky black sleeping gown. She figured it had been a part of his fantasy that made that, because the grunt of the other figure was unsatisfied, but either way, he came out of the shadows and Hermione watched him, the _thing_ that stood before her. She didn't know what to call it. The thing had no nose but two slits, no hair and the eyes of a snake. Hermione watched him and the thing grunted again and started to walk… no, _glide_ across the flooring.

With a wave of his hand, Snape disappeared hesitantly and with a flick of his wand, the ropes binding her were loose. The thing looked at her and emotionlessly, asked Hermione, "Do you know who I am?"

Cocking her head a little, Hermione swung her legs around the bedside and looked at him, in his preferable. Shaking her head at first, she became emotionless herself and then grew pale, her eyes becoming lifeless. "Voldemort," she said before he advanced to her.

"Correct, "he said before his thin lips met her full firm lips and Hermione made no move to fight, but instead fell into the kiss.

* * *

Everyone stood and shook their heads at Remus. Tonks turned her head away and looked at Molly. "I think he's losing it Molly."

"I am not! Nymphadora, please-"

"Remus, how many times must I tell you to call me Tonks? It's Tonks for Christ sake!"

"Nymphadora, that doesn't matter at this moment! He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named has Hermione in his clutches and what Albus told me certainly makes me believe that he isn't going to be treating her like royalty. It's a use and abuse situation! She already feels harassed by being… well, either way, we need to at least figure out where Snape is. Fred, George?" Remus turned to the turns that had been named the official lookouts and spies for Snape, considering they owned a joke shop that carried a lot of eavesdropping equipment.

The turns tuned into Remus and stopped laughing, suddenly coughing and 'becoming serious'. Fred started first, "We went down to Knockturn Alley and spied on one of the famous places for Lucious and Snape to be. We heard the shopkeeper talking to someone and they sounded like they were threatening him, the poor git."

"Fred…" Molly warned.

"Relax Mum, "George intervened. He continued for Fred. "We tried to use the Ears, but everything was too muffled."

"No, not really. I could hear the shopkeeper perfectly. He was telling the person that he had messed up on something, that he didn't mean to let it slip."

Remus thought for a moment and interrupted the two boys. "Do you think it was what Albus was talking about?"

Kingsley nodded his head. "It could possible be. I would say it's more than likely what Albus said, plus the mixture we sent you."

Fred interrupted them. "But wait. The guy started to stammer and we heard a very loud crash. The man started to beg for forgiveness and then I heard a number. It's long enough to be a house number I would think…"

"What was the number?" Remus, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, and Kingsley said together.

Fred took to long and George said, "3199."

Remus growled and ran out of the basement of Grimmauld Place, knowing _exactly_ where he was going. Kingsley, Tonks, and Arthur followed him.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that I left a cliff hanger again. I promised I wouldn't, but I'm sucked dry of ideas for the rest of this chapter and if I continue on to "saving Hermione", then I will be up all night writing and I wanted to get another chapter out tonight. I won't be updating until possibly Saturday Sunday. I have a friend coming over on Monday so I won't be able to update again until Tuesday evening. Wow… night for now ya'll. 


	7. Ambush

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I was so surprised really. I was gone for one day and four reviews; wowers! Well, this is a flashback chapter (you'll know what I mean shortly). I used to only write flashbacks because I worked better that way. Now it's only on occasion. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione stroked Tom's arm slowly, her eyes as blank as ever. She had propped herself up on one arm and continued to stroke his arm, moving slowly to his face. Tom slept soundless, his beautiful face emotionless. She smiled at it and placed her head on the same pillow as he did and watched him. Hermione couldn't see the thin lips, nor the snake like eyes or the slit nose. All she saw was a beautiful man, black hair, a small nose and wonderfully full lips.

Hermione heard a noise from somewhere in the room and looked about eagerly. She couldn't see beyond the darkness that surrounded the bed. She slipped her black dressing gown back on and started to move off the bed, but Voldemort's hand curled around her wrist. She turned to look at a smiling Tom and smiling back, Hermione placed her hand on his cheek.

Tom pulled her down to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about that Hermione," he said in a nice, deep voice. It comforted her so much; she couldn't figure out why people were so frightened of him. Hermione smiled up at him and he leaned in, kissing her on the lips when a door opened in the darkness and a voice boomed out, "**_Hermione_**!"

That's all she heard or saw before darkness curled her into _it's_ own arms.

* * *

Remus couldn't stand to walk any longer. He stopped and started to apperate, three hands attached to the back of his jacket. Appearing in front of a brick house with five windows and a gate with bushes going across it. The blinds to all five windows even the door were shut tight, like they didn't want anyone to see what was going on inside.

Tonks was the first to break the silence. "Remus, what are we doing here?"

Inhaling, Remus started but it was Arthur and Kingsley that beat him to the punch. "This is 3199."

Tonks shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "Basterd."

Nodding, Remus started towards the familiar gate, pushing it open. An unfamiliar creaking noise came from the gate, but he ignored it as he held his wand out and asked, "Ready?"

He heard three agreeing grunts and before he could stop himself, Remus bashed in the familiar back door all four of them ran into the house, spells coming at them from all over.

Familiar faces came into view, four of them Remus noticed without two blinks: Belletrix, Lucious, Severus and Regulus.

He instantly aimed at Belletrix; hitting her squarely in the chest with whatever stun charm he hit her with. The others took a hold of one of the other three men.

Severus had gotten away too quickly and Belletrix was back on her feet again. Remus was walking through familiar territory, thoughts of Lily and James hitting him in the chest squarely. It was painful and he felt his back collide with the kitchen cabinet behind him and before he knew it, Tonks was defending him and Remus stood back to his feet, hitting Belletrix's arm with the killing curse. She screamed before hitting the ground, shaking about.

Tonks sent Remus a pissy look before hitting Lucious with the stunning curse.

Remus couldn't stand this; running into the big fight, he dodged curses, Tonks covering him and soon he was running down the hall Snape had disappeared too. He looked about, opening random doors though nothing that he needed or wanted.

Hearing nothing, Remus continued to run, suddenly seeing a black robe fly around a corner. He started to speed up, running about the same corner. Instantly, he spotted Severus running ahead. Remus stopped and sent a spell hurling at the back of his head, not uttering a word. It hit him and Snape tumbled forward, banging his head into the door in front of him. Remus ran up to him and grabbed his greasy black hair and yanked it up. "Where is she Severus?"

The murderer in Remus' hands laughed and shook his head. Flipping him around to where he got a full view of the man's face of who helped kill his friends and Dumbledore, his only fatherly figure, Remus punched him squarely in the face and yelled, "Where is she!"

Severus was drowsed by now, the force of the punch in his face knocking the wind out of him momentarily. His nose was broken he could feel and his front teeth were loose. Then he mumbled, "Harry's nursery."

Instantly, Remus dropped the man's head and ran towards the room he remembered to be Harry's nursery. Memories of him talking and kissing Lily came back to him, but he apologized to the smiling face of his old lover and ran harder. Ramming into the door with his shoulder, Remus was startled to see Hermione in the arms of an ugly man, with snake looking features. The man had abruptly turned to see Remus and scowled. Hermione's head turned, but seeing her eyes in a blank manner only meant one thing: she was placed under Imperious Curse. He still couldn't help it, "Hermione!"

Instantly, Voldemort was out of the bed with Hermione, as naked as a rat and was scowling, sending off nasty curses at Remus, all deflected by his defensive charm. "Give her to me," Remus scowled and Voldemort laughed nastily. Both of the men turned to Hermione who was innocently sitting on the side of the bed, her hand grasping a necklace around her neck and her nightgown hitched to her thigh. Remus' eyes lingered for a moment, but he begged with his eyes for her to snap out of the curse, though he knew better.

Voldemort held out his hand to Hermione and said, "Come here deary."

Hermione's head turned to Voldemort and like a doll, she stood off the bed and smiled at what appeared to be Tom. "Yes, of course."

"But, first, dance." And almost instantly, her black gown curled around her and turned into a ballet outfit, flat-toed slippers, a tutu, and corset, all made of the black silky cloth that her gown was made out of. Her hair turned straight and was placed in a tight bun, her eyes turning smoky with the dark make-up. She resembled a spin doll that one would use to turn about and music would start as she spun about. Hermione seemed to do just that as music was heard from nowhere and she started to dance like a little doll, her face set to one emotion: fake happiness.

Voldemort laughed maliciously before sending a spell at Remus. Ropes started to wrap around Remus and his body was dragged out to the middle of the room, all the time, he was screaming and right as the door fixed itself, he saw Tonks and Arthur appear at the door, shocked looks on their face.

* * *

Remus kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, the man laughing as Hermione finished the song and the silky sleeping gown appeared back, her hair falling back and the make-up disappeared. The same blank look appeared in her eyes and Tom smiled at her. "Come here, love."

"Gladly," Hermione spoke as she smiled, walking over towards Tom, taking his hand and spinning into his arms. Laughing into the face of the nightish beauty, his face turned into a familiar face, but she couldn't place the name. Scars running over the bridge of his nose, hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair jumped into view. He looked older than he seemed and his hand was clasped into hers. Furrowing her eyebrows, she asked Voldemort, "Remus?"

Her blank eyes changed into her normal brown ones and she looked up at into the face of a snake-like man and screamed. Voldemort's face fell and his hand on her waist and hand tightened. "No, it's Tom, remember?"

Hermione struggled against Voldemort, tears flooding her eyes. He threw her to the floor and his wand flashed at her, ropes binding her in the gown. Looking at Remus, her eyes begged for help and all he could was shake her head.

Voldemort flashed the wand over his body, robes appearing over his once naked body. Pointing his wand at Remus, he shouted out, "Crucio!"

Instantly, Remus started to scream into the cloth placed in his mouth and around his head. Hermione faltered, tears streaming harder down her face as she watched Remus suffer from the curse. She couldn't stand it, watching him suffer intolerable pain made her scream out and soon, her rage began to transform her. Tears coursing her cheeks, Hermione transformed into a werewolf, howling madly which made Voldemort turn to look at her, while Remus continued to scream harshly into the cloth. Her bindings broke and the gown ripped apart. Hermione ran at Voldemort, swinging her hand at him. She lashed him in the face. He disapperated out of the room, his voice shouting swears at her.

Her eyes still wild, Hermione looked around to the man lying on the ground, the cloth in his mouth, bindings holding him in place. Slowly, she transformed back into her human form and stumbled forward towards Remus. Hermione broke loose the bindings and took the cloth out of his mouth. Turning him towards her, Hermione hugged him; his head slumped across her shoulder and his body was pushed against hers. Tears started down her cheeks again. In a begging tone, Hermione said, "Remus, stay with me. You've had worse pain. Come on, stay clear minded." She looked at him, his head near her breasts now. Lowering her head, she whispered, "Please don't leave me. Harry needs you and I need you. Please don't… leave me"

She couldn't say die because he wasn't dying on her, he just couldn't be.

Hermione heard the door bang open and looked up, pressing her naked body onto Remus' torn clothed body. Arthur was the first one in, followed by Kingsley and Tonks. Looking at them innocently, she said, "He needs a healer. Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on him."

Arthur and Kingsley gave a look to Tonks who moved forward, taking her top robe off and placing it around Hermione. Smiling at Hermione, she pulled her up. "Arthur and Kingsley will take care of him. Come with me and we'll get you out of this place."

Hermione watched the men go over to Remus' body and him up. Blinking, she slowly closed her eyes as the memories of spending time with Remus in cabin came flooding at her.

* * *

**A/N:** If ya'll want to know the song Hermione danced to, ask me for my AIM or MSN messenger name (by review). I love the song and it really does seem like a spin doll song. Anyways, as always, R&R please. 


	8. Caught

**A/N**: I saved Remus for you all this time, but next time…. Well, I can't tell you what will happen next time. You'll just have to walk until then. He might, he might not. She might, she might not… Enjoy.

* * *

Remus awoke to a light touch in his hand. Gripping it tighter, he opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling weakly at him. He loosened his grip a bit and smiled palely at her. "Don't look so worried; it makes me wonder what your thinking and I would rather not." 

Hermione shook her head, tears boiling over and rolling down her cheeks. "I have to go back to Hogwarts. The headmaster thinks that spending more time with you would be a bad thing for you. Professor Hoswind isn't anything but a fool. He probably doesn't even want me to go to Hogwarts, but it's Professor Dumbledore that's stopping him from pushing me out."

She rolled her eyes and Remus' thumb rolled over her thumb sympathetically. Hermione shook her head and looked at Remus. "I understand how hard it is for you now."

"You never had to become a werewolf to fully understand Hermione. You're a smart enough witch to know how anyone feels when they go through certain things," Remus said in a hoarse voice. They made eye contact and smiled.

"Sometimes it's better to go through the experience, but then you want to jump out of it when you've known the experience. Ours will last for a lifetime and no one but us will understand anything," Hermione said, looking in Remus' eyes, fearless.

Nodding, Remus let go of her hand softly just before a healer walked into the room. "Finally, your awake! You had me worried you wouldn't come out," said the smiling witch. "This lass here was by your side the whole time. You should be happy to have someone that caring. Are you two related?"

Hermione and Remus looked at one another in puzzlement. Remus spoke hoarsely, "I thank you for the compliment, but sadly she is not related to me in any fashion, other than her being my girlfriend."

Blinking, Hermione looked from Remus, up to the healer and nodded. The once smiling witch handed Remus a goblet. "Drink up. You'll be healthy in a couple of hours and you can go. I'll go get the papers now."

Remus nodded as the witch left to fetch the papers.

* * *

Hermione and Remus walked arm in arm down the side street of London, muggle cars bustling on by. Hermione had been thinking about what he said, her being Remus' girlfriend. 

Remus steered her into a café where they sat at high tables and waited for the waitress to come. When she did, Remus ordered two cups of apple tea and an assortment of biscuits. Turning to Hermione, he looked her, but she still seemed out of the world. "The apple tea here tastes like real apples, it's amazing."

Hermione didn't make a move to speak or move. Leaning over the table, Remus patted her hand. "Hermione? Are you all right?"

She looked up at him, feeling his hand on hers. Grabbing it, she interlaced her fingers and smiled. "Yeah, I was just thinking, nothing bad."

Remus eyed her suspiciously and said, "I could tell, you haven't talked since I signed the papers to leave and even then, you still didn't say anything when I was still tired, but got up to leave. I had to put myself back down in bed."

Hermione shook her head. "But I'm telling you the truth, there's nothing wrong."

Her thumb caressing his thumb made him aware of what she might have been thinking about. " I was too forward wasn't I?"

Confused, Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you mean?"

"About telling the lady we were dating. I was forward about that and I am sorry to have upset you." He removed his hand from hers, but she took a hold of his hand and shook her head.

"You weren't Professor… Remus, I –"

"You mistakenly calling me 'Professor' isn't exactly convincing on your behave Hermione." He told her matter-of-factly, something she was used to doing.

The waitress appeared and set down two cups and a platter filled with different kinds of biscuits. Remus smiled up at the waitress and thanked her before she disappeared. He turned back to Hermione who was looking at her tea blankly. He had left her speech-less.

"Again, I'm sorry for being so forward Hermione."

"Don't be Remus," she said, looking at him with her innocent, yet impish brown eyes. He growled under his breath and she smiled. Reaching across the table, Hermione took his hand and interlaced her fingers.

"Eat a biscuit then, they're really good," Remus offered, pointing to the platter. Hermione picked one up and ate it slowly. She looked back at him and growled seductively. He couldn't stand this any longer. Leaving two twenty's, Remus gripped her hand and led her outside.

* * *

They fell into the door of his apartment, thoughts of the cabin lost. She gripped the front of his shirt and laughed subconsciously, his hand wrapped around her waist. He kicked the door shut with his foot and took off her wool scarf. Hermione slide off her jacket to reveal a blue button down blouse, form fitting. Remus hugged her closely as she took his jacket and shirt off, returning to his lips quickly, a hand curling up around his head to the base of his neck. 

Remus growled softly in her mouth and she almost felt like whimpering if he hadn't placed his hand on her left breast and squeezed. Instead, a moan of delight came out. Pleased with the outcome, he ripped open her shirt. The kiss parted for a moment and it was long enough for Hermione to push Remus onto the couch, straddling him expertly and she wrapped arms around his neck.

"What to do, what to do, what to do?" she said, looking around the room, a wolfish grin playing with her lips. Remus leaned his head in and bit her collarbone temptingly. Hermione closed her in eyes pleasure as he continued biting up.

Neither of their sense's picked up someone walking towards the door, a female really who came from the ministry for Remus. She knocked on the door before walking in. "Remus, you need to go— what the bloody hell is going on!" Tonks' words came out in an angered rage.

Remus and Hermione stopped; their eyes opened wide looking at one another. They were caught playing around or trying to have sex to some. Remus' head popped out and onto Hermione's left shoulder as he said, "We're just playing Tonks."

Hermione suppressed a laugh and kept her head away from Tonks. Tonks raisedan eyebrow and shook her head. "And whom are you 'playing around' with?"

Remus closed his eyes momentarily in a shrug. "Some random girl I picked up off the street."

Hermione gripped his shoulder in an attempt to slap him, but the hand that was on her right breast squeezed it and she shuttered, growling into his ear.

Tonks rolled her eyes at his answer. "Here's a letter from the ministry. You need to renew your Werewolf registry and Hermione, there is one in there for you too."

Hermione waved her hand and said, "Thank you Tonks."

Tonks walked out the door, disgusted all the same. The day that Remus returns from the hospital is the same day that Tonks had to find out about them. The moment had been ruined and neither of them wanted to make out or 'play around' anymore.

Hermione pulled Remus' head up and kissed in passionately for a moment while she buttoned her blouse. When she pulled away, Remus gave an unsatisfactory grunt. "What are you doing?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I have to pack for Hogwarts and the moment was ruined when Tonks found out it was me."

Remus' hand curled around her buttock. "Not to me, the moment is still here."

Hermione gave him her 'tsk, tsk' look. "We'll continue this later, how about that?"

He shifted in his, grinding into her and she had to place her hands on his hips to stop him. "Remus, later, please?"

He wrapped his arms around her body and apperated to her room at her parent's. Remus started to kiss her neck and unbutton her blouse again. Hermione's eyes opened wide and she flipped Remus over to where she sat on top of him. "Remus, why are we _here_?"

He looked around and shrugged. "We're in your room at your parents. We'll just have to be extra quiet, won't we?" His eyes twinkled at that and Hermione placed a hand over his mouth.

"We can't make-out here."

Remus bit her hand she removed it. He grabbed her hips and he was on top again. "We'll just see how quiet you can be."

Hermione shuttered; his words were two inches away from her lips and the breath made her skin create goose bumps. She nodded before Remus removed her shirt and kissed her chest, biting her skin lightly right above her breasts. She inhaled lightly and arched her back a little, her eyes closing lightly.

Hermione reached between them and tugged on his pants and while trying to go past this difficult task, Remus button on his pants caught her pants. "Hold on," she said, her hand going past Remus a bit, making him growl.

"What now?" he asked in a semi annoyed voice.

"Your button has caught my pant's." She tried to play with it, getting close enough to detach it.

"Well then just take off your pants."

"Well genius, I would if it wasn't for the fact that it's your pants that are keeping me from unbuttoning my pants." She growled at him and he grunted before going off to help her. The sheets started to slip from them, considering they were close to the edge. They hit the floor, the floor shaking when they landed.

Instantly, she started to laugh and Remus asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, still laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Forget about the button. It can wait."

Remus nodded, but Hermione became still when she heard her mother knock on the door. "Hermione, are you in there?"

Hermione pressed a finger to Remus' lips and shook her head. "Yeah mum! I'm just packing up for Hogwarts."

There was silance between the door and the doorknob started to open. "Um… mum, please don't come in. I'm changing."

The doorknob stopped and Mr. Granger's voice was heard again. "Oh, okay, well, be careful."

Hermione crossed her eyes and shouted out, "Yeah, I will."

They heard footsteps going down the hall and follow the rest of the way to the first floor. Hermione started to laugh again and said, "We just keep on getting caught where ever we go, don't we?"

A twinkle was in Remus' eye. "There is one place…"

The cabin came to her mind and she smiled, but poked him. "I need to get ready for school Remus."

He grabbed her hands and said, "You have all day I assume."

And with that, they disappeared from the room.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, R&R please :) 

Oh and when you do reveiw, could you possible tell me what direction you think this story should branch off to? Just a bit o' randomness (I already have the ending set, it's just a matter of your opinion and I might take some ideas into account.)


	9. Messing Around

**A/N:** Okay, so I have this person who wants me to add more fluff. If it's offensive to you, then I am sorry, go away. If not, well then, enjoy  This chapter has lots of fluff for you fluffy lovers.

* * *

Remus awoke to his head buried within Hermione's chest. A knock at the cabin door echoed through out and Remus grunted. "Hermione, you need to go back to your bedroom."

Yawning, Hermione rolled over and shook her head. "We're in my room Remus."

Looking around, he noticed that she wasn't lying; it was her room they were in. The knocking became harder and a voice followed this time. "Remus, I know your in there. We're here to talk to Ms Granger."

Grunting, Remus got up, getting his boxer's and pants on. He grabbed the shirt and ran out into the living room. Opening the door, he saw Kingsley and another unmentionable man. "Hermione you ask for? She's still sleeping."

"We figured," Kingsley said, stepping into the cabin uninvited. The man followed and soon a female too. Remus blinked a little, remembering the face, but not placing a name. She smiled at him and before she came in, the name came to him. "Hestia, it's nice to see you again."

She smiled even more and nodded her head a little, but stayed quiet for some time. "Where is Hermione?" she asked, a curious look spreading her face. Remus pointed to the hallway towards Hermione's room. Hestia didn't take longer than two seconds to go and find herself in Hermione's room. Smiling, she woke Hermione up gently. "Ms Granger, come on dear, wake up."

"Mum?" Hermione asked confused, blinking up at the lady waking her.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, not mum. It's me, Hestia."

Hermione smiled suddenly and said, "Sorry about that. My mother says the same thing whenever she is trying to wake me up."

Hestia smiled and Hermione sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleeps from the corner of her eyes before getting out of bed, but Hestia's hand stopped her. "Ms. Granger-- Hermione, I need to ask you some questions."

Hermione nodded and relaxed on the side of the bed as Hestia started the twenty questions game. "Your seventeen, correct?"

Hermione nodded slowly and Hestia continued. "These questions may seem a bit invasive, so you don't have to answer them. How long have you been in this cabin with Remus?"

Hermione thought for a moment before saying, "About a month and half now."

"Has Remus tried to take advantage of you, either physically or mentally?"

Hermione was taken aback by her words, but she shook her head. "No, not once."

Hestia nodded before asking, "Is he forcing you to 'entertain' him?"

Hermione suddenly felt invasive and shook her head madly. "Where are these questions coming from Hestia? And I would have thought that someone would care to take notice that I was harrassed by Voldemort. I was kind of forced to remember that."

She took a look at Hermione and shook her head before sitting next to her. "Tonks came to work yesterday shooken up over something and when she finally told me, I was shocked to hear that you and Remus were making out in his apartment." Hestia was ignoring the Voldemort incident.

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "We went to a café together and got some tea and biscuits. I wanted to watch a movie and so we went to his apartment to watch something. I swear, nothing happened."

She felt awful having to lie to Hestia like this, considering the lady was always so helpful to her and everyone, but she was seemingly trying to forget about Voldemort..

Hestia looked away and nodded. "I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable. Oh, and Professor Hoswind wanted me to tell you that you should get packing. He will be arriving on Sunday to pick you up for Hogwarts. You have been studying, haven't you?"

Hermione realized that the whole time she had been with Remus, they only studied once and that was before the piano incident, but Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, of course I have."

Hestia nodded and got up from the bed, walking over towards the door. "I'll talk to you later Hermione."

* * *

"She was asking me questions, like if you took sexual advantage of me and if you have harassed me in anyway. I felt so invaded. It's unbelievable. Evidently, Tonks went to work flustered after seeing us and Hestia got Tonks to tell her about it," Hermione explained to Remus.

Nodding, Remus finished making the pasta before placing it in the center of the table. "I was wondering why Kingsley and the man weren't talking to me like they normally do. I felt their eyes and when I offered them something to drink, they would get all defensive and hurriedly say no."

Hermione shook her head as she poured them some wine and sat down at the table. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?" Remus' eyes were looking at her in a heartbeat. "Date?"

Hermione looked up at Remus. "Deeper."

"Be lovers?"

She nodded and Remus rolled his eyes. "Normally, I would agree with you Hermione, but for some reason, I won't this time. Just because someone found out doesn't mean anything—"

"Remus! It means everything! If my parent's found out, they would kill us and if the Ministry found out, you would probably be sentenced death or something equally as horrific for 'taking advantage of an underage witch.' "

Remus shook his head at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Hermione, it won't be considered 'taking advantage' if you're the one who was taking advantage of me!"

"Excuse me? So this is my entire fault that we are here right now? Well I'm sorry!" Hermione screamed at him. She angrily thrusted the table away from her and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry too!" he screamed back at her.Remus followed suit and slammedthe door behind himself.

About fifteen seconds later, both doors opened again and they met in the living room, arms hugging around one another, lips locking together. They stumbled back into the chair behind Remus and she straddled him, taking her own shirt off so that he had access to her other parts.

Remus roughly kissed her lips, making his way down her neck to her chest. Her breathing became ragged and rough as she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure of his lips. She loved how he added the right amount of pressure and even when it was rougher than normal, she still enjoyed it, biting her lip to muffle her moans.

"Remus…" she breathed his name hoarsely, feeling his fingers stiffen on the back of her skin as they held her up. Her head fell back and he bit her neck hard, making her cry out in pleasurable pain. He unhooked her bra slowly and by the slow, soft movements with his fingertips on her skin, goose bumps appeared across her body.

Her eyes fluttered in pleasure as Remus bit her collarbone, his hands stiff on her back, the emotions coming fast and furious. Hermione gripped Remus' shirt tightly as his kissing lowered between her breasts. She slowly raised her body up and tried to take off his shirt, though the pleasurable waves wouldn't stop.

Finally, Hermione raised his head away from her chest and took his shirt off. She looped her fingers around his pant loops and she pulled him up out of the chair. Raising her head up, she wrapped her hand around the bottom of his neck and kissed him long and meaningful. His hands ran down her back and gripped her ass, pulling up. Instantly, Hermione jumped onto him. Remus held her up and carried her off to a room, but he couldn't contain himself. Her breasts rubbing against his chest made him grow and bite her bottom lip, making her moan into his mouth.

Pinning her against the wall, Remus pulled at her pants and then tried to pull his own off. Hermione watched him with lust. "And you're the one that said you weren't taking advantage of me. You seem pretty demanding now."

Remus growled at her under his breath and Hermione laughed, but soon, it turned to a loud moan as Remus thrusted into her -- hard.

"Remus…"

He thrusted harder, making the walls vibrate behind her every time he rammed harder into her. Hermione closed her eyes and let her head lean onto the wall behind her, her nails digging into his skin. She bite lip, trying to swallow the urge to howl. Remus leaned in and licked the sweat that was running down between her breasts. She moaned louder as she climaxed and not able to hold the feeling any longer, Hermione screamed loudly, the screaming turning into a howl. Remus joined her as he thrusted once more before giving in.

* * *

Remus' finger tips brushed down the side of her arm lightly. She shivered and he noticed her nipples hardening. "Stop that," she said, her eyes opening softly. "Thought of Voldemort aren't nice, especially when they are of sleeping with him."

He raised his eyebrows at her and asked, "And so between me and 'him', who's better?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and rolled over on the sheets, muttering, "Ego…"

Remus smiled, lightly placing his right hand on her side and resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's him, isn't it?"

Hermione laughed before turning her head over and rolling her eyes. "Your serious? You want to know the answer?"

Remus grinned wolfishly and Hermione couldn't pass up the chance. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

His grin flowered down and he said in a pout, "That isn't fair."

Hermione smiled lightly and said, "Well, then, make it fair."

Remus eyed her and she only laughed, turning her head away. Her laughter and smile, it always made Remus feel like a young lad again. It was weird though to him, how he knew that he wasn't looking any younger, yet in all of this, he felt like a little kid. He couldn't help but laugh at this assumption.

Hermione's head turned slowly to look at him and soon, she was lying on her back, breasts open and bare. "What are you laughing about then?"

"Won't tell you, sorry. You prefer the Dark Lord rather me."

"Ah, jealousy getting to yah? Is it going to meet you in a dark corner someday and beat you to a ravenous pulp? " She winked and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Go to sleep, please?"

Remus kissed her forehead lightly. "Not until I make it fair."

Hermione sighed and then made a noise that showed how tired she truly was from their rumps about the house. Well, they only had two rumps, but it still felt like a million and that they had went around the whole house.

Remus kissed her lips before finding out how to make it fair and how he would be the greater winner in the end.

* * *

Hermione felt arms around her as she woke, a smile spread across her face. She opened her eyes fully and saw the light stream in from the window. Remus' arms tightened around her momentarily and then he shifted off of her. She felt a light tickle up her back and she grinned, keeping her laughter down. She arched her back and soon, hot breaths and light lips touched her back, trailing from the top of her neck (in her hair), following towards the base of her spin.

Closing her eyes , she smiled faintly again, biting her lower lip and felt the arms replace themselves. "I leave for Hogwarts on Sunday Remus. I need to pack."

Groaning, Remus said, "You have _until_ Sunday."

"Yes, but I need to tell my parents and I want to make sure I bring the necessary things with me. Remus, please. You could visit me in Hogsmeade."

"Won't you be to busy studying?" he asked in a stubborn tone.

"After what you did to me last night, you sure as hell had better not make this incredible moment into a fighting match," Hermione huffed at him.

Remus thought for a moment and then smiled, saying, "As long as the make-up sex is even better."

She slapped his arm and sat on the side of the bed, laughing before getting up and walking into his private bathroom. Remus watched her rear-end as she turned on the water and walked in, closing the curtain, but he could still see the outline of her wonderful body. He felt himself erect and he groaned mentally. _How many times in one night, mate? Jesus, your going to make her pregnant before you get anywhere with the relationship. And then you'll have to explain to her parents why their daughter's mentor is shagging their daughter.  
_

He heard Hermione's voice call from the shower. "Remus, why don't you come and take shower. The water's nice."

Remus thought about this for a moment and considered if he should or not. In the end, he got up off the bed and joined Hermione in the shower. She smiled lightly at him and hugged him, feeling confident about their relationship.

Seeing Hermione with flat, wet hair was different for a change with Remus. He couldn't believe how much her hair grew when she was in the shower compared to when she was out.

Hermione let go of him and handed him some shampoo. "Wash your hair, please."

She opened his hands and gave him a big blob of shampoo. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Your wasting shampoo."

Hermione raised both of her eyebrows at him. "And you care about it why?"

"Do you know how much it costs for shampoo?"

Hermione gave him looks of disbelieve as she opened the shampoo container and started to squeeze the shampoo. Remus tried to grab the shampoo away from her, but she raised it higher and squeezed the shampoo onto her head. She stopped and placed the now empty bottle of shampoo back in place. "Happy, not all of it was wasted."

Remus gave her an upset look, but he raised his shampooed hands to her head and started to rub it in. "I'll make sure it isn't waisted."

Going into puppy land, Hermione placed her forehead on his chest and said, "Thanks love."

Remus laughed as he continued to rub it in. He took some of the massive foam from her hair and rubbed it into his head, washing his own hair. She looked up at him, chin on his chest and hands reaching around his sides, as she watched him shampoo his hair. Taking his hands down from his hair, Hermione started to shampoo his hair, returning the favour. He closed his eyes and let her do what she wanted with his hair. He smiled as she leaned his head back into the water and rinsed the shampoo away. She moved him away from the water and let the shampoo wash out of her hair. He watched the bubbles move across her skin, down her breasts and he suddenly envied the bubbles. They got to travel every part of her body, but Remus could only explore half of that.

Hermione turned off the water opened the curtain. She threw a towel at Remus and wrapped one of his towel's around her body and suddenly wasn't she envious.

* * *

**A/N:** I love fromage... don't ask. If you love the fromage too, R&R. It's fun and entertaining to read most of your reveiws. 

Also, I won't be posting for a couple of days. I'll be busy with work and school shopping and fun stuff like that. Hope you liked the chapter.


	10. Onwards and Dreaming?

**A/N**: YAY! I _finally_ made the 10th chapter! I now, it's been a long time since school's started, but in my spare time, I have been writing. I promise not to make you wait as long next time and this story will end with a _bang!_ I promise!  
Anyways, here is the 10th chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoied writing it!  
Also (and many of you guys know what I am to say next), don't forget that reveiwing is much appreciated and ideas of your own are greatly accepted too lovely ones!

* * *

Remus poked Hermione in the side and gave her a menacing look. She simply rolled her eyes as she placed some shirts neatly in her trunk. "What now?" 

Remus had spent the past hour shooting nasty or demonic looks at Hermione and she even swore that he would give her pitying looks as well. It was a very sad and childish thing to do on his behalf, but she would just continue packing. He even made loud noises at times to lure up Hermione's mother and every time, she would tell her mother that nothing bad was happening, that she had either tripped or bumped into something, but she would shoot Remus an angered look. So naturally, when she said, "What now?" Remus responded with, "Nothing."

Sighing, Hermione turned to him and gave him a deadpan look. "You're not fooling anyone Remus. I know you don't want me to go back to Hogwarts, but there is nothing that can be stopped about it. I need to go. If not, they will know that something is up."

Remus let the pants he was folding fall onto the bed haphazardly. Wrapping his arms around her, he mumbled, "Let's tell them."

She shook her head and looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact. "I would rather you not, simply because of my father's ability to take you down and hurt you for 'harming' his daughter."

"Haven't harmed anyone," Remus told her, looking at her forehead, trying his damnst to attention of her eyes. He kissed her forehead in a kind of way of giving up. "And I don't want any one to think that I'm hurting you or trying too."

"I know Remus, but people interpret wrong. Something bad is bound to fall out of this," Hermione said, looking up at him. She shook her head and continued, "No one will understand either one of us or why we are together. They will think we are trying to comfort one another because of what we are."

Remus nodded before kissing her on the lips roughly and returning to folding the pants that still alid on the bed in a pile.

* * *

Hermione was escorted to the fireplace and handed some floo powder. Remus and Hermione made rough eye contact and only they knew the words that floated through the air, but she forced her hand to open and her mouth to shout out, "Gryffindor Commenroom, Hogwarts." 

Instantly, she was engulfed in green flames and was transferred to the familiar commenroom. It was quite empty, most at lunch. Smiling, she walked into the room and found her way up the steps to her usual bed, with the trunk with her initials at the end of her bed.

Lying on it, Hermione couldn't help but think about Remus and what he was doing. She shook her head; it wasn't true love. They were only comforting each other because they were the only ones that understood one another... right?

Curling into a ball, she shook her head as tears curled in the centerfold of her eyes. "You can't love him. He's older and different; distance is a key thing now and it will only show that I don't love him."

* * *

"Kill them all. I don't want one prisoner left alive, "Voldemort spat at the Death Eater's that stood about him in the living room. He sat in a chair facing a blazing fireplace. "If it's war they want, it's war they will get." 

Severus was smiling at this; since Hermione had gotten loose from their captivity, the Dark Lord had been back to normal, but when she had been here... well, let's just say that he wasn't planning on killing _all_ the prisoner's, just one after another ina slow manner. He was glad his – _their_ leader was back to normality.

"Severus, " Voldemort spoke suddenly.

"Yes Dark Lord?" Severus was on queue and it made Voldemort happy to have at least one follower that wasn't blubbering or wishing for him to use another persons son. Severus was always vigilant and always on task about everything, hence the reason he was one of the few that were actually trusted nowadays.

"You will be in charge of documenting the death's of all prisoner's, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dark Lord," Severus bowed and stood once more as Voldemort continued.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Lucious, and Bellatrix, I want you to follow Severus and get rid all of the bodies after they have been exacuted." All four nodded and spoke at the same time. Voldemort could sense Narcissa shivering and smiled slowly to himself as a malicious thought broke in his mind, but it passed as he heard all the followers disapperate.

"Would have been a waste anyways," he said out loud, a hollow tone in his voice.

* * *

A nightmare. 

_Remus sat up and looked about the common room. He raised his eyebrows and looked around, though he noticed that he was experiencing tunnel vision. Everything was taking too long to take in, though he noticed a figure at the base of the steps and he singled his eyes on it and noticed it was Lily._

_She ran forward towards him, slowly placing both her hands on either side of Remus' face. "Lily?"_

_"Shhh." Lily kissed him and when she pulled away, he noticed that they weren't in common room anymore and Lily wasn't standing next to him. No, instead, Hermione was cowering in a corner, her face filthy and her naked figure was trembling violently. A harsh laughter rang out as a flash of light came and she lifted up, screaming loudly as three more lights came about her. The lights stopped after five seconds and a cold, greasy voice rang out. " Time of death, 1:39 a.m. Death proposed by Avada Kadavra."_

_"Would you stop announcing the deaths? I would rather not make a memory of it."_

_The greasy voice grunted and mumbled, "Your just jealous because he likes me over you."_

Remus awoke with a startle and looked around at his surroundings. He was back at Grimmauld Place. Sighing, he laid back down on his pillow, breathing harshly. Thinking about what he had just seen, he wiped the massive amounts of sweat away from his face and inhaled sharply. He couldn't help but think it only a dream, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he should call the Order up. Sitting up much more strictly, he got out of his bed, rushing towards his bedroom door and flinging it open. Cold wind greeted him but he moved fast. He knows if it really was a dream or not, but the war was soon to come and this dream was somewhat of a clue.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ though? Are you sure it isn't fantasies?" Tonks eyed him menacingly; either she still hadn't gotten the image of Hermione and Remus making out or she was jealous of their love affair that she had wanted before Hermione. 

"I understand the rumours—"

"Rumours? Remus, your on thin ice with the Minister," Hestia interrupted.

His once paled cheeks were bright red. "You know she had felt threatened about your questions when you visited and she was dreadfully afraid of me?"

Tonks coughed, hiding a laugh that was not hidden from Remus. Turning to her, Remus said, " Do you have something to add, _Nymphadora_?" He heard her scowl before shaking her head.

"Good," Remus inhaled, thinking about his words before continuing. "Now, can we just place the rumours aside for a moment and concentrate on what is in front of us? Regardless of what my dream was about, others have had dreams similar to this before too. Primarily Harry. Sirius admitted to me before his," Remus stopped here a moment, his eyes becoming slightly distant, but then he came back to himself and went on, "death, Sirius told me about him having a dream about Harry calling for him and he felt his body fall through something silky and fall into darkness. We all know what the veil meant and as I pushed this aside, later I came to know it to be true. As we _all_ came to the truth. We need to take action. Weather you decide upon the thoughts of what others have said," he stole a glance at Tonks before continuing, "Or what you believe, is up to you, but we started this with Dumbledore, being follower's to his words, actions, goals, everything. We are the secret force with or without the minister's recognition, and with or without the _Prophet_s views. Either way, we fight under cover for the same reasons: because we believe that a greater force needs to take precaution and eventually be ready to defeat Voldemort. Either you follow with Dumbledore's Order or you trip and fall with the Minister when a 'surprise' attack comes, it comes down to being your own decision." Remus inhaled and breathed raggedly; he felt like he was on fire, his heart beating so damn fast, and why couldn't someone put that _damn_ fire out?

An awkward silence filled the room as the words of what Remus had just said sank into the minds of the Order's followers. Remus half expected to hear popping noises of people disapperating, but many turned their heads upwards and Hestia was the first to place her hand out in front of her, a bold look set in her eyes. Many others hands appeared, with the following hands and soon Tonks was breathing heavily, but she finally placed her hand in with the rest, a tearful look on her face.

Smiling, Remus said, "Now, to work with a plan."

* * *

**A/N:** RAWR! So what do you think? Do I have my spunk back or is it better? Did you expect the chapter to go like this? Were you expecting something longer? Shorter? More descriptive? Less descriptive? Come on! I want to hear what you people **_really_** think about this story and as always, ideas are welcomed and I will somehow try to repay... as to how? Well, you can let me know if you give me an idea. 


	11. Under the Influence

Her heart was racing, her feet were pounding, but when she looked behind her there was nothing. She knew someone was following her, she had heard footsteps behind her not too long ago. She was scared and she didn't know what to do; she didn't even remember how she had gotten outside.

Hermione hit something hard and landed some twenty feet away from the rock she stumbled over. Getting to her feet, she screamed with pain and looked at her foot; it was twisted up and was hanging there, nothing but pain could she feel coming from her foot. Tears rushed down her cheeks and she couldn't help but cry out for help. The person that had been following came out and with a malicious smile looked at her greedily.

"Professor Hoswind! Please, help me! I've broken my an-"

"I know, you're beautiful and confused, but quiet," he said to her as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. A look of disgust ran over her face as she backed away from him.

"Professor Hoswind, what are you doing?" Hermione was more than confused; she was enraged with fury as to this unpredictable and vulgar behavior.

Placing a finger on her lips, he shushed her and Hermione felt a surge of extra anger run through her. She wanted to slap him, but he was her headmaster and that was against the rules. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in London of course," he smiled once more before placing a hand on Hermione's waist and sliding it into her pants. She opened her mouth and screamed but not before Hoswind's lips covered her and she could feel his hand try to push down towards her panties. Struggling against him, she ignored the pain crawling up her leg from her broken ankle and started to hit Hoswind in the chest.

"Professor, stop it!" She beat his chest and pulled at his hand, but he only ignored her. Instead he became rigid and she could feel him using his strength against her.

"If you would… just hold still… this will be over w…. with in a couple… of painful seconds. Hermione… come on… be the good girl…. I've always heard… you to be," Hoswind said before penetrating her into her stop and straddling her, pinning her hands above her head.

Hermione was angry as hell and before she could stop herself, she reached her lips up and roughly kissed his handsomely sick face and rolled him over before swearing loudly. Hoswind's face was pale and straight and he felt cold. Letting go of him, she noticed that he wasn't breathing.

Still straddling him, she looked around to see someone very familiar in a vague way.

"Hello Hermione." She swallowed her spit and looked up into the handsome face of a familiar man (possibly a boy?) who looked like he didn't belong: his skin pale, his hair black and trimmed back, wizarding robes that made him look even more distinguished.

Opening and closing her mouth several times, she nodded and said, "Hello Tom."

Holding out a hand, he smiled and she quickly glanced at his other hand, at the wand. She again swallowed her saliva and opened her mouth, the words stuttering out. "D-d-did you kill… him?"

Tom's face fell and he took back his hand. "What does it matter? He was harming you, wasn't he?"

Hermione knew she shouldn't but she looked up into his wonderfully browned eyes and nodded her head. "Yes, what does it matter? You saved me."

Tom smiled at her and held out his hand once more. "Do you like music Hermione? And parties with fancy dresses and lots of dancing?"

Smiling in an odd way, she nodded, placing her hand in his. "Yes, yes I do."

Remus pulled on some robes he had found in the house. Looking in the mirror, he realized that the style was defiantly made for someone a lot taller and muscular with black shaggy hair and once handsome gray eyes: Sirius.

Sighing lightly, he shook back everything and thought about the present, the problems and everything that was happening. If only she hadn't gone to Hogwarts, she would be okay and he wouldn't be worried about her. They would be in his apartment, resting after a long day of him tutoring her, her naked form curled up in his arms…

He groaned lightly and looked once more into the mirror at his face. Too many wrinkles were apparent and his grays were bothersome; who could love a man like this? If it hadn't been for aging potions, he would still look eleven. Taking an aging potion once a week for the rest of his life… seemed impossible to him at the time, but now it was a ritual that bothered him if tried to ignore it for a day.

Turning away from the mirror, he walked down from the room and took a hidden shortcut from the main stairs. The war was coming ever so closer and it was something that could _never_ be ignored, especially for the Minister of Magic, though for some reason, even Rufus was having a hard time believing the upcoming war, the silly man. It was a threat that had came from many of the Death Eaters mouths, most laughing in an awful and rude manner that could haunt the living for years. Remus was glad he was not one of those people that had the haunting laughter etched in his head.

"Remus."

Looking up at Tonks, he blinked his eyes larger and answered her. "Yes, Nymphadora."

She closed her eyes in an irritated fashion, but responded. "We have news from one of the members that Voldemort is calling in all his followers for a ball. We also know that Hermione will be there. It's only a rumour, but it could still could mean that she won't be hurt, for whatever reason Voldemort wants her."

Remus could feel it, the familiar feeling he got once a month from the moon. The feeling of knowing of what was to come. Shivering, he shook his head. _It couldn't possibly be the reason..._

"Remus, what is it?"

Shaking his head still, he leveled his angered eyes to Tonks and the wild look in his eyes scared her that her breath caught in the back of her throat. "I think I know the reason why he wants Hermione all this time."

Hermione danced across the threshold towards Tom, smiling brightly at the handsome face smiling back at her. "You look ravishing, my dear."

Tom wasn't lying either; her hair was in a French twist, many hairs curled tighter as they loosely hung from the olive barrettes in the shape of serpents. Her dress was a matching green to her serpent earrings and barrettes. Her shoulders, the fabric crossing over, held up the dress and every fold was shown from midriff to the middle of her breasts, which were pressed up in a tight manner from the corset hidden underneath the gown. The back of her dress was fluffed up in a complicated manner, completing the ensemble. Many pins with green diamonds were in her dress, also holding it up. She looked like a forest of green.

"You look just as divine," Hermione replied back as warmly as he had stated it.

Tom had a black tuxedo on, his undershirt a wonderful matching emerald green, his tie fading in and out with black and green. His hair was slicked back and his face looked like some life was in there, but he was still as pale as ever. Hermione felt like he oddly reminded her of Harry and soon she was feeling a down crease in wanting Tom and soon his face was fading.

"Hermione."

She looked up into his handsome eyes and everything was all better again. The feeling had gone and Tom was standing here smiling at her softly. "Would you like to dance before the feast begins?"

Smiling softly, she nodded and took his outstretched arm, tucking into his shoulder neatly. He was normally about two feet taller, but she was happy that her heels made her about his size. Still a foot off, but it would be easier to kiss him.

Entering the main hall, Hermione noticed a servant standing before the door and a little farther ahead of the door was a balcony leading out into the night, but oddly, there was little orbs illuminating light, floating above the railing of the stairs. Being led out to the balcony, Hermione started to hear the music of the pixies and faeries, loyal followers of Tom mingling down below. She couldn't help but notice how serene everything was even though noise was everywhere; it was amazing!

The band of pixies ended a song and was silent. Most of the members caught this and turned to face the balcony, a smile placed pleasantly on their face. Hermione was still in awe when Tom spoke boldly and loudly beside her. "We all know for the reason that we are here tonight, so feast until war is made! To war!"

Tom was holding up a goblet and Hermione just realized she was holding one too. She placed the cup into the air in mock salute and drank with them. Turning to look at Tom, she placed her hand on his forearm and brought it down the length of his arm to his hand and held onto him. Facing one another, she nodded at him and they proceeded down to the floor. Many more people had arrived or were they the same?, dressed in the same kind of dresses and she was reminded of the muggle movie _Casanova_. She smiled at the wonderful and enchanting man by the name of Casanova, enchanting females with his looks and words. She couldn't help but place Tom in Casanova's place and that made her shift her gaze to him, lovingly, wantonly.

Tom was trying hard to ignore her, but he already knew that she was his.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I do realize this chapter is very short. I'm running short out of idears so that means one thing: the story is coming to an end. I'm thinking chapter 13 or 14 will be the last one... I don't know. How about you all decide. Let me know is want it to end at the next chapter or move onto at least one more chapter after 13.

Anyways, comments and reveiws are luffed.


	12. Realization Hits

A knock at the door to 12 Grimmauld Place made Remus open his ears in an alerted fashion; Mrs

A knock at the door to 12 Grimmauld Place made Remus open his ears in an alerted fashion; Mrs. Black started her ranting that always followed the door. Getting up gingerly, Remus first closed the curtains to Mrs. Black (and with great effort) before opening the door.

Standing out on the doorsteps to the magical mansion was most likely the whole of the Order; Remus stepped to the side, letting them in. As he inhaled deeply, he caught the scent of someone new. His eyes narrowed as he examined the too familiar heads that passed through the door. By the time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had found their way in, Remus had his eyes concentrated on some unfamiliar raven black hair. It just barely brushed her shoulders and she wore black pants beneath plum purple and emerald green robes.

Leaning close to Mr. Weasley, Remus asked, "Who's the new meat?"

Looking in Remus' direction, Arthur nodded his head towards her. "Zoé d'Allemagne. She's a new recruit. God knows we need more."

Remus nodded his head and moved towards the crowd, Arthur following. Turning his head slightly towards him once again, he asked, "What's up with everyone coming at once anyways?"

Arthur paled a bit behind Remus and shook his head. "Not something good Remus. Not something good."

Remus turned his gaze towards Arthur, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean exactly Arthur?"

Breathing heavily and looking towards the crowd skeptically, Arthur whispered towards Remus, "The Ministry found a bunch of people in the basement of a muggle's house; some were important wizards, one in specific, Cornelius Fudge. A bunch of other old muggles and some students of Hogwarts were also found. Dead."

Remus' eyes grew wide, but before he could ask any more questions, a light tap on his shoulder made him twirl around and Arthur stepped away. Tonks stood with her arms crossed, her 'normal' pissy look spearing him right through the face. She had changed her hair to a shoulder length blue. It suited her but not as well as it had when she had left it short and pink; he had taken a liking to the pink.

While she speared him with her look, she took him by the elbow and led him into another room, speaking quite urgently, like she was to be pounced on at any moment. "Don't try anything with the new girl. We've set up a time chart to where you won't even be able to smell her."

"Nymphadora-"

"_Tonks_."

"_Nymphadora_,"-Remus added emphasis on her name-"as long as she is even in the house, I can still smell her. Besides, I have no interest in her."

"Oh really?" Nymphadora asked, her eyebrows rising slightly. She let go of his arm, looking down at the ground with her arms behind herself, like a military lady. "Well, rumour has it that she is a big fan of yours. Don't ask why she is, but she is, so just promise me I can trust you around her?"

Holding his right hand over his heart, Remus vowed. "I swear."

Looking at him from under her eyelashes, she nodded her head and looked all hot and nervous. Remus' eyebrows furrowed together and he had to ask. "What's the matter Nymphadora?"

"I thought that… you know for good measure… that you… should… erm… well…" She looked uncomfortable, like she had when she first asked him out, though she wasn't this trembly or ridiculous.

"Yes?" A half smile was aching to cover his lips, but he let Nymphadora distract herself. Kingsley was introducing everyone to the new follower, Saffron. She looked eager and somewhat familiar - a bad familiar.

He shrugged it off, figuring that it would come to him sooner or later.

* * *

Mingling together at the dinner table, everyone sat in their normal spots (almost everyone, accordingly to the new member.) Remus was enjoying a conversation with Bill about his new area in the working field, which was now more concentrated on Curse-Breaking rather than the money that flowed in and out of Gringott's.

A light tap was felt on Remus' left shoulder and he turned to a smiling Zoé. "Bonjour Loupiin," she rang out in an obvious French accent. Remus was momentarily lost in milky smooth skin, crystal blue eyes and raven black hair. It took him a while to respond back in a crisp French accent himself.

"Bonjour. Je vois que vous déjà savoir qui je suis et moi savez qui vous êtes. (I see you already know who I am and I know who you are.)" She kneeled down in front of him, tipsy from the drink that she had been guggling down for the past three hours.

Zoé smiled warmly. " Ahhh, alors vous _m'aviez regardé_ puisque j'ai fait un pas dans la porte? (Then you _have_ been looking at me since I have stepped into the door?)"

Remus shrugged, a smile taking his lips. He wasn't keen when it came to drinks, but in the rare opportunity, he took a mouthful of the fruity wine, indulging the flavor, and though it was wrong of him, he suddenly had the urge to lead this Zoé up to his room. He kept as calm as he continued on with the same shrug he started with. "De temps en temps. Vous avez de beaux yeux ; il dessine chacun attention. (From time to time. You have beautiful eyes; it draws everyone's attention.)"

Zoé blushed and poked his shoulder. "Votre soyez vilain. J'ai entendu que vous avez une petite amie cependant ; où est-elle ? J'aimerais la rencontrer! (You are naughty. I heard that you have a girlfriend though; where is she? I would love to meet her!)"

Remus blushed at her last comment; what good would it be to tell her that his 'girlfriend' was captured and probable being tortured right this minute. His face instantly fell. "Elle est sur une mission. Sil vous plait excusez-moi pendant une minute. (She is on a mission. Excuse me for a minute please.)"

If he had made a reason why he couldn't be with Tonks, he was making up another excuse to make Mademoiselle d'Allemagne to go away as well; Tonks would have a field day if he didn't.

As he climbed the stairs and the drink in his hand, he wondered why he was taking warnings from Tonks like a drunken lap dog. If he wanted someone, she didn't have to get all rude on him and force him to make adult decisions he could make on his own.

Remus growled, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

He rammed his penis into his hand, thinking of a time when he was with Hermione and making it physical, though it didn't feel the same. He was in his room, masturbating on a chair next to the fire. His stomach muscles were taut, and it was well past two in the morning. No one to disturb him, but his own self.

Remus had started stroking his penis when he was in the shower and tried to end it there, but he couldn't help but think while he lay in bed, what it would be like to have had lured Zoé d'Allemagne into his room. And then wild sex fantasies continued in his mind, making all his senses go insane.

Remus was so caught in himself that he didn't even hear the door to his bedroom open and close. He didn't hear the soft padding of bare feet on the wooden floor sneak up behind him. He didn't hear the fall of an opened robe hitting the ground, nor did he smell patchouli and sandalwood fill the air.

He did feel her silky arms wrap around his neck, her hot, moist mouth take the top of his ear into her mouth, evenly rubbing her tongue over the top of his ear, softly nibbling with her teeth. Remus could almost feel sharp canines and that made Moony want to howl with delight.

If she were a vampire, he wouldn't have been able to feel her warm nipples brush across his back and harden on his cool skin. Oh, he was thankful for this!

He continued to rub his penis, slower than before, letting whomever take him to a place of pure erotica.

From her hands rubbing along his chest and teasing his earlobe, he arched, climaxing. He was abruptly stopped with a firm hand and seductive, "Non!" whisper into his ear.

Irritated, he followed, and though he had liked to take away his growing pain, he felt it ebb away. A hateful look crossed his face as Zoé rounded his side and stood in front of him, in front of the fire, naked. He couldn't help it as his eyes rounded over her milky breasts, shadowed in the right places. She was shapely and had three scars across her abdomen, freshly scabbed. This proved to him that she was a werewolf.

"Vous ne devez pas ainsi exiger tout en pleasuring votre propre corps. Soyez lent et doux. (You must not be so demanding while pleasuring your own body. Be slow and gentle.)" She knelt down in front of him, taking his left hand and turning it over, looking at his palm. "Vous ne faites pas l'amour comme ceci - pourquoi? (You do not make love like this - why?)" She looked up at him, her clear blue eyes splitting him in three different directions.

"Je suis fâché. J'ai peur de desserrer un cher ami à moi et je me sens comme je la trahis... vous voulant. (I am angry. I am afraid of loosing a dear friend to me and I feel like I am betraying her... wanting you.)" Remus looked embarrassed and faced away from this seductive goddess.

Shaking her head, she pulled his eyes back to her. " Do no' be ashomed oof whot you want."

Nodding his head, he tore the inside of his cheek apart. "Comm'."

* * *

Morning rose, and Hermione felt something light, cold on her cheek. Turning her head slowly, she came face to face with a strawberry. It was deformed beautifully, a cleft at the bottom. Tom twirled the stem in his paled fingers, smirking at her surprise. Hermione blinked momentarily, confused before taking the whole, sweet fruit between her teeth and leaving the stem in Tom's fingers.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked anxiously. He was anticipating her answer, feeling like a little child on Christmas morning.

"Not nearly as much I had last night. The gowns and the food and the dancing… the wine and kisses… mmm…" Hermione closed her eyes, reveling in the thoughts of last night. Tom watched her eyelids and her mouth as it curled into a delighted smile.

He rested his arm on his uplifted knee, examining the stem before dropping it onto a silver tray. "Am I allowed to call you mine?"

Hermione's eyes opened, oddly twinkling. "For as long as you wish and more."

She sat up, ruffling her hair with her left hand, wrapping the sheet they had had steamy sex in last night after the party, tighter around her chest. Having the effect been hopeless, she jumped out of the bed starch naked, showing only her backside to Tom as she stretched her arms high above her head. "I think I will go to the loo now," Hermione stated as she walked in the direction of an open door.

Tom nodded and watched her buttock. This was different for him, as it was the first time he had been with her in bed, but something was oddly stiff about her. Maybe the love potion had worn off on her?

No, he had just given her the strawberry that he had dipped in the serum. Smiling, he waited for her return.

* * *

As Hermione closed the bathroom door, she started to panic but she didn't fall to the ground in harsh gasps until the door was securely closed and locked. Rocking on her buttock, her arms wrapped around her knees, ankles crossed, she realized the predicament she was in and how she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

Hermione shakily pushed herself to the toilet, and thought she was repulsed by the thought, feeling and soon to be taste; she shoved two fingers down her throat, unsuccessfully vomiting. Her thick saliva bubbled on her fingers as she again shoved her fingers down her throat, hitting her gag reflex. Everything in the last ten hours came hurling up her throat and into the toilet bowl. It took three vomits to successfully empty her stomach.

She pulled herself upright to the sink, washing the taste away from her mouth and the saliva off of her fingers; she curled into a ball, again rocking. Hermione couldn't believe that she actually allowed that vile man to touch her, ravage her and then think that he owned her!

Looking around the extravagant bathroom, she had the sudden urge to vomit again. She nearly jumped towards the marble toilet and let nothing but stomach acid go into the bowl.

Hermione wanted to leave this place more than anything; where in the hell was Remus and the rest of the Order? Had they forgotten about her?

Her body convulsed as unwanted audio memories of Lord Voldemort speaking dirty into her ear wrapped her up. Hermione was sickened when she knew that she had responded to his dirty mouth with moans and hard bucking into his hips. She was so disgusted!

But she forced to clean herself up again and carry her vulnerable form back out into the bedroom where the snake-eyed _lover_ awaited.

* * *

Remus awoke to a womanly scent plastered all over the inside of his mouth, but it wasn't a familiar womanly scent. It was so unnatural that Remus forced his eyes open to another women wrapped into his arms. Looking the slim body over, he realized that it was Zoë.

Then it hit him.

Ever so gently, Remus pushed himself away from her beautiful body before grabbing his boxers and rushing into the bathroom, sealing himself away from the beautiful nymph that awoke with a smirk.

* * *

Sitting up, Zoë wrapped the sheet around her top torso and moved agilely off the bed. She wanted to laugh so loudly at her victory, but instead, she smirked and moved to her robe that lay on the wooden floor next to the cold fire.

Knocking on the bathroom door, she could hear Remus containing his stomach, but she could hear the hollow-round breathe that circled around the white toilet. She got no answer, so she opened the door slowly, moving agilely around the small door quickly in case he tried to close the door on her. She knelt down next to him, a careful look of worry creasing her forehead and breaking Remus into downy as she knelt next to him, pushing his long hair back.

"Remus," she purred gently and placing a cold cloth onto the back of his neck. Her lips met his shoulder, raven black hair falling forward. He smiled weakly when he looked at her caring eyes; he didn't want to be the one to tell her that she caused his sudden sickness.

"Zoë, ne vous inquiétez pas de moi. Vous devriez aller de nouveau à votre pièce au cas où quelqu'un viendrait pour vérifier nous. (Zoe, don't worry about me. You should go back to your room in case someone comes to check on me.)"

Shaking her head, she kissed his cheek and looked him seriously in the eyes, but he tried to look away. "Remus, vous êtes malade; je ne laisserai pas votre côté."

Remus shook his head and took her left wrist into his hand, the robe falling from her arm. "Non. Allez. Maintenant. (No. Go. Now.)"

Zoe stared at him angrily for a moment before kissing his forehead again to get up and leave. She was so oblivious.

* * *

Looking about the familiar place of the home of his dead friends, Remus could come to the conclusion that the followers of Voldemort had officially moved once more. The only question was where? No signs had led him to think of their next location; of course why would they have been so stupid as to leave a paper as to their next location. Maybe there was another place that it could have been, but to get there would be difficult.

News of the headmaster of Hogwarts disappearance was published everywhere with the words, "Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named really back?"

Remus could only laugh, but inside a pang of hate reveled inside of him; along with the disappearance, Hermione had gone amidst too and Remus knew where she was hiding. He wished that Voldemort would just give up and hand her back, but Remus also knew that the possibility of that was slim to none, and he was going with none.

* * *

She growled out at her brother, cursing him. "So, you slept with her, played with her and let the mutt take her back, _again_? I didn't even get to see the little rag doll perform either, but that doesn't really matter, does it Tom? All I wanted was the poor girl before we lost her again and yet, I didn't even get that close to her. I was one day away and yet, you couldn't hold her for that long, could you?"

Tom kept his head bent low as he was being lectured for his second mistake. He could only hope that his younger sister would understand.

But that was hope, something else he didn't much believe in.

She paced the snowy ground, shaking her head, pulling her knee length coat closer to her body as she thought deeper. "That's _twice_ you've catered to that girl and lost her before I could get my hands on her; how do you suppose I feel?"

Looking at the back of her brother's pale and baldhead, she huffed haughtily. The snow was falling lightly, collecting in her black hair and coat, as it was collecting on his bald head and shoulders; she was so pissed off, that her breath was seen in every exhale, the inside of her mouth still as hot and moist as the last intake of breath. Pursing her plump, red lips, she advanced her brother and pulled his head upright, her blue eyes piercing his red snaky _things_. Leaning toward him, she smacked his left cheek three times and then his right cheek four times. She turned away in anger, walking away from her _stupid_ brother. Tears tortured her eyes, as it did Tom. He blinked back his worst nightmare and realized that he was as human as everyone else.

But he always felt stronger when his sister wasn't around. He wasn't Lord Voldemort around her; he was only Tom…

She walked out towards the pond where most of the snow collected on the outer surface, but continued to look wetter as it met everything in the center. Placing her hands on her hips, she inhaled deeply and exhaled. Let go of the tension, she thought. Just… let… go…

Turning around quite abruptly, she screamed out, "Aquamenti!"

Flicking her wand again, a bubble encircled Tom, making him choke in the bubble of water. She screamed dully at him, lifting the bubble up and into the pond. As soon as Tom's feet met the water, hands of fully and partially decomposing corpses took a hold of his feet, dragging him in further. Fear was apparent on his face, but he couldn't fight it or her wrath.

"I created you Tom," she boomed out at him, the wind from the powerful magic making her black hair mix with the snow, a halo of darkness surrounding her head. "I can sure as hell break you!"

As Tom's head disappeared beneath the water, she smiled, dropping her hand to her side. Air bubbles floated to the surface of the water and soon, the lake was placid once again. Inhaling, she walked away from the lake, facing all the apparent members of what she started for her brother.

There aren't nearly as many as when I first organized this group, she thought to herself.

Turning her head ever so slightly to the left, her crystal blue eyes met with stormy gray eyes. She exhaled, her mouth open a little bigger than normally and Lucius' mask fell off, hitting the back of his feet. Smiling, he walked forwards and met her, his head tilted downwards away from her. "Mademoiselle?"

"I created this group so long ago and look at all this ruin? Not so much life to help, huh? What _has_ my brother been up to all of these years? What were his plans? I can trust he told you?" She bit her inner lip, looking at Lucius glowing hair.

She could tell he was struggling to tell her the truth. She knew her brother had no plans and that if he did, he wouldn't have told Lucius, of all people.

She liked him though.

"I asked you a question Lucius and I wouldn't mind a response."

Inhaling, he met her blue eyes with his head still lowered. "He did not indulge with his plans mademoiselle. As far as we knew, the plans as to why he needed Ms Granger weren't clear."

"Hrmph," she spoke with her throat, a smile playing with her lips. "I knew that much Lucius. That really does disappoint me that my stupid brother didn't know why I needed Ms Granger and I'm surprised no one here knows why either. Pity…"

She looked at Lucius' silken hair once more and picked his chin up with one of her pale, veined finger. Smirking lightly, she met his lips, indulging in her own pleasure. Roughening the kiss many times, she pulled back when he wouldn't surrender to her. "I'm keeping you for my own use, Lucius."

Lucius had a hidden baffled look on his face, but he turned away. Looking to the others, she spoke loud enough for them all to hear. "Bring Ms Granger to me. Kill anything in your path. Make your names unbearable to the wizarding race. I want her and I'll be damned if none of you bring her successfully."

Many voices rumbled, but no one moved. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and shouted, "Tom is no more. He has _never_ been Lord Voldemort. _I_ am Lord Voldemort. _I_ am the Dark Lord. You _will_ respond to me and you _will_ respond to my orders. Anyone who betrays me will face death. Fear me followers because I bring no mercy. Now find Ms Granger!"

Many followers were baffled, but all disappeared. Reaching for Lucius, she turned away from the clearing and looked at Lucius. "She _will_ be mine."

Turning, they both walked towards the manor at which was her home. "As you are mine."

**Authour's Note: **Yes, I'm back and ready to take this until the end. I'm going to reedit previous chapters. They all look pretty hideous. I hope you all enjoy this chapter )))


End file.
